


oikawa: just my best friend?

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: when you run into trouble with ushjima, will oikawa be there to step in? or is he just your best friend.
Relationships: Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 2
Collections: None of your beeswax





	oikawa: just my best friend?

oikawa book part 1 

HELLO if you're new. Then please don't read this yet. You need to read (ushjima the silent freak) first. It is just as good. And you need the knowledge to understand aspects of this book. 

If you're already familiar with me. Welcome back. 

Hey guys it's morningoaktree. 

Even though this book has a different main kind of theme. I hope you still enjoy it. 

Also I wanted to try something. This is only for people who want to. But, I listen to music when I write to better capture emotion. I will put in () when I am listening to that song. If you'd like. 

You can play the music and listen to the song along with me and kind of feel the emotions I was writing. 

—————————————-

(Song: "when the party's over"- Billie Eilish)

Oikawas POV: 

When I opened the door. I cracked a joke only to come face to face with a sobbing y/n standing wet in the rain. 

My mind began to race. Was she okay? 

Why did she come here? 

What's going on- 

She embraced me and I realized when she hugged me that it didn't matter what the problem was. 

I was going to be there for her. 

I brought her inside and closed the door. 

"Take your shoes off and sit on the couch". 

I instructed her. Not wanting her to catch a cold. 

I went to the hallway bathroom and grabbed a towel. 

Bringing it back to her and wrapping it over her shoulders. 

"I'm going to make you hot chocolate". I said without waiting for a response. 

I went to the kitchen and put a cup of hot chocolate in the microwave to heat up. 

When I came back to the living room. 

Y/n sat on the couch with a blank expression on her face... like she was lost or something. 

I took a seat next to her. 

Even when she had been crying and standing in the pouring rain. She still found a way to be beautiful. 

My beautiful... best friend. 

Ever since training camp we had made that vow to each other that we would from now on be close friends. 

"What's going on"? I asked with the softest tone I could. 

She took a while to look up at me. But when she did it looked like she was so sad I almost wanted to wrap her up in my arms and never let her go. 

( song: "lovely"- Billie Eilish) 

"I-". Her voice was raspy and cold. 

She was so.. different right now. 

"Ushjima". She managed to whisper. 

Upon hearing that name my heart swole up a little. What did he do? Did he break her heart? 

That's just like him. That piece of shit. Ushjima wakatoshi. 

"He's gone". She then whispered. 

Her voice was shaky now. Like she wanted to cry again. 

"What do you mean"? I asked. Scooting closer to her trying to be a shoulder to cry on. 

"He's gone-he's left for Osaka". She said. 

It looked like realization hit her. Her eyes became wider. And she put a hand to her mouth. 

I wrapped my arm over her shoulder. 

"What do you mean he's gone"? I questioned. 

Her face scrunched as she let out a cry. 

She let her body go and leaned into my chest. 

I couldn't help but feel guilty. 

Y/n was here heart broken. And all I could think about was how much I felt her leaning into me. 

"He moved away". She nearly screamed through her crying. 

My eyes widened now. He moved? 

So suddenly? 

My grip on her shoulder tightened. 

He left her here alone? 

What a jerk. 

"It's okay y/n, I will stay with you forever". 

I said. 

It didn't help her crying any. 

But I could feel her lean into me more when I said that. 

Her wet hair touched my neck. 

The emotions I felt were such a mix I couldn't pick up on any of them. 

All i wanted to do was make her feel okay. 

She clung onto my arm. And let herself go completely. 

Crying like the guy had died or something. 

But he did have her wrapped around his little finger. 

That jerk. 

Ugh I hate him so much. 

Look... he's left me with a mess of a best friend. 

I looked down at her shaking. 

I wanted to help. 

I wanted to- 

The microwave beeped loudly. 

Abruptly interrupting my thoughts. 

She sat up and wiped her face. 

Showing me that it was okay for me to get up. 

I grabbed the hot chocolate and brought the cup over to her. 

"Careful it's kind of hot". I warned her. 

She took it with both hands. 

"Thank you Toruu". Hearing her say my name always sent a shiver down my spine. 

But just for this one time- I wish it didn't. 

I felt awful gaining personal feelings from her suffering. 

But how could I help it when she was here with me. 

My best friend y/n. 

——————————————-

When she had finished her hot chocolate. I told her to wait for a minute. 

I went upstairs to my room and grabbed a pair of my sweatpants and a big t-shirt. 

I came back down and handed the clothes to her. 

"Change, those wet clothes will get you sick". 

I told her. 

She nodded. 

"Where's the bathroom"? She asked. 

Her voice wasn't as raspy anymore. 

But she still sounded pretty upset. 

I pointed down the hallway and she went to change. 

What the hell is wrong with me? 

She my best friend. 

And on top of that she feels awful. 

I'm a horrible friend. 

She just basically broke up with ushjima. 

Everyone knows long distance never works out. 

So why... WHY does that make me feel the slightest bit happy. Happy that she's available. 

Awful. Tooru you are awful. 

Regular POV 

(Song: "Will he" - Joji )

When I went to the bathroom I took my cold wet clothes off. 

Oikawa was nice enough to give me some of his to borrow. 

I still felt terrible. 

But oikawa was making me feel a little better. 

I put on the sweats and shirt. It was pretty comfortable. 

I left the towel he gave me hanging on the hook on the bathroom door. 

What a best friend I am. Interrupting his sleep after a long training camp to comfort me over someone he hates himself. 

I balled my clothes up and came out the bathroom. 

"It's still pouring pretty hard, I don't mind if you stay over". Oikawa said. 

"Thank you oikawa, I'm sorry for being such a bother". His face lit up and he raised a brow. 

"What are best friends for"? He smiled. 

It took everything I had, but I was able to smile back. 

"May I please put my clothes in your dryer"? 

I asked. 

He nodded. "Sure. It's a little past the bathroom in the back room". 

I thanked him and walked back down the hallway. 

I would surely have to do him a favor some day for this hospitality. 

—————————————

I put my clothes in the dryer and walked back out to the living room. 

Oikawa was layed out on the couch and he yawned wide before he realized I was watching him. 

"Oh. I'm getting pretty tired, my room is just upstairs the first door, don't worry about messing up my bed or anything". He said. 

Wait huh? He was going to let me sleep in his bed and take the couch for himself? 

"Oikawa I can take the couch, you deserve to sleep in your own bed". 

"No y/n, go lay down. I'm fine". And with that he closed his eyes. 

If I wasn't so tired I would have stayed up all night fighting him on this. 

But... it was thoughtful. I guess I will accept the offer. 

————————————-

His bed was so soft. 

He had one of those super thick mattress foam covers. 

It made the bed lighter than a cloud to lay in. 

I must admit. This felt nice to finally relax after such a stressful week. 

I took my phone out of the jogger pocket. 

I wonder if ushjima is asleep. 

I decided to send a message. 

Me: hey, I miss you already. How was the flight?

I hit send. 

I don't want him to feel bad. So I'll try to keep the conversation light. 

Ushjima: good. I miss you too. 

Hm. My heart was a bit sad. 

Ushjima had really opened up to me at the training camp. But over text, it seemed like he had kind of closed back up. 

He was already kind of awkward at times in person. 

But over text. He had never really been able to communicate well. 

Probably because he had a chance to really choose what he wanted to send. So the conversation didn't flow naturally and immediately. 

He probably overthought a lot about his responses making them seem vague and bland. 

It seemed like when we had first met again. 

We spent the next 20 minutes texting about his flight. And how the lady next to him kept bothering him with questions about the under 19 team. 

Finally, he told me he was tired and would call me tomorrow. I agreed and put my phone down on the nightstand next to oikawas bed. 

Oh yeah, I certainly didn't tell ushjima I was here. 

For all I know he might be on the next flight back just to punch oikawa again. 

I thought back to that day. 

They have so little in common. But somehow I ended up dating ushjima and being best friends with oikawa. 

How ironic. 

I felt a little more comfortable now that I had talked to ushjima. And confirmed that he was still thinking about me. 

I decided to turn in for the night. 

———————————————-

Oikawas POV 

(Song: "buttercup"- Jack Stauber

I could barely sleep. 

This couch was so much more cramped than sleeping on my bed. 

I would have just slept next to y/n if these weren't the circumstances. But I also couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't try anything weird. 

I can't even trust myself around her. 

I heard the dryer sing it's little song. 

Letting me know y/n's clothes were done. 

Well- since I couldn't sleep anyways. I decided to just get up and grab them for her. 

I stretched my arms as I walked down the hallway. 

When I opened the dryer I scooped her clothes out. 

But.. something fell out of the pile as I closed the dryer door. 

Uh oh. Her bra. 

Oh god tooru get it together. What's wrong with you it's just a bra. 

Plus she was soaking so- 

Ugh. 

I slapped myself across the face. 

Gross oikawa. 

I quickly picked it up and slipped it into the middle of the pile of clothes. 

I gently walked upstairs. But they creaked anyways. 

I hated these stairs. It's so hard to sneak out when moms here. 

I cracked open my room door to see y/n peacefully sleeping in my bed. 

She was wrapped around my body pillow. 

Probably dreaming of ushjibaka. 

I couldn't help but smirk though. 

She looked so adorable. 

So cute. 

Get it together. 

(Song: "the loser"- Zach Farache)

I walked in trying not to make too much noise and sat the clothes at the end of the bed. 

She was so cozy. And wrapped up in my huge blanket, she looked tiny. 

Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up early to make her breakfast. 

Unless.. she leaves before I even wake up. 

Well then in that case I'll have to stay up all night so that she can't sneak out on me. 

I snickered to myself. 

Crazy tooru. 

Why does this girl make me loose my cool so much? 

I'm so cool, and charming. 

She should be going crazy just to be in my home. 

I'm oikawa tooru. Dammit. 

But she's not like my fan girls. 

She's actually worth it. 

That's why I lo- 

I looked at her one last time and shut the door...

That's why she's my best friend. 

I left back downstairs and layed on the couch. 

Even though I had that training camp I still couldn't peacefully sleep knowing y/n might need me at any time to console her. 

So I spent the night going between restlessness, and scrolling through my Instagram feed. 

The things I do for you y/n. 

I smiled. The things I do for her. 

Regular POV 

(Song: "hey kids"- Molina)

When I woke up. I realized I had been wrapped around oikawas body pillow... just like how I used to wrap my legs around ushjima at the training camp. 

My heart started aching. 

I decided not to wallow too much. 

I grabbed my phone. 

Me: good morning, I know you're probably tired but 

I just wanted to let you know I'm thinking about you. 

I sent the message. 

It wasn't read, so I decided he must have been tired from traveling and put my phone back in my pocket. 

I sat up and saw my clothes at the end of oikawas 

Bed. 

Aw thanks. He left them there for me to change. 

But since it's Saturday I'm sure he won't kick me out right away. 

Maybe I'll just hang out for a bit. Since I have nothing else to do. 

I took my phone out once again. 

Since my mom worked the night shift she probably got home at around 5am this morning and went straight to bed. 

I'll just text her that I left a few minutes ago and I'll be back later. 

Me: mom I left the house. I'll see you later. 

Mom: okay fine. Next time text me before you leave. 

I rolled my eyes. 

For someone who barely raised me she really does act controlling sometimes. 

—————————————————-

Oikawas POV 

I barely slept last night. 

So at about 7am I just decided to get up and make breakfast. 

My back was hurting from sleeping on the couch and my muscles hurt from practice. 

Thank god we had 3 days off now. 

I made waffles and bacon. 

Then I made a plate of toast and buttered them the way my mom did. 

It wasn't fine dining but I'm sure y/n would like it. 

(Song: "cherry hill"- Russ) 

When y/n came down the stairs she still had my blanket wrapped around her. 

"Good morning". I said while I took the last pieces of bacon off the skillet. 

"Hey". She said back. 

She came into the kitchen and walked over to me. Making me tense up. 

"Mm it smells great". She said enthusiastically. 

She seems to be doing a little better. 

"Yeah and there's plenty". I added. 

She patted my head and then left the kitchen to sit on the couch. 

When she was out of view I touched my head. 

Why did a touch like that make me so nervous? 

My mom pats my head all the time. 

It doesn't make sense. 

Wait- she was still wearing my clothes. 

She must plan on staying for a while. 

YES. finally I have time to talk to her without you know who getting in my way. 

Just to make her feel at ease I said. 

"Hey y/n it's okay if you stay a while". 

I heard her shift around on the couch. 

"Thanks oikawa". 

I smiled. 

————————————————————

Regular POV 

Oikawa came out the kitchen with two plates and set them on the table in front of the couch. 

"Do you want to watch tv or something"? He asked. 

Why did he seem so weird? 

At the training camp he was so dominating and bold. 

But in his own home he was just a little softy. 

I Guess I have a lot to learn about him then if I'm going to call him my best friend. 

"Sure". I responded. 

He picked up the remote. 

When he turned on the tv the first channel that came on was a college volleyball game. 

What else was I expecting. 

(Song: "self care"- Mac Miller)

"We can watch this if you want". I told him. 

His face lit up. "Really, my mom makes me change the channel if she catches me. She says I'm obsessed with volleyball". 

I laugh a little. 

"That's not a bad thing". I tell him. 

I turn to watch the game but I can see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. 

"Is something wrong"? I turn back and ask. 

"N-no I just... people don't normally accept how much I like volleyball". 

His voice was quieter now. 

I wonder what happened with that subject in the past. I won't ask. 

————————————————

"That was so good". I tell oikawa as I eat the last piece of bacon off my plate. 

He watches me stuff my face. And he smiles. 

"Thanks, I just do what my mom does". 

I put my plate down softly. 

Oh yeah. 

"Oikawa how is your mom doing"? 

I ask. Remembering how at the training camp she announced that she had cancer, and then left. 

He seemed a little taken back by the question. 

But pulled himself together. 

"Sorry if I'm being invasive". I apologize for bringing that up at breakfast. 

"No it's okay. She's doing okay. The doctor said things aren't getting better... but they're not getting worse either so". 

I nodded my head. 

"I know she can beat this". 

I assured him. 

He gave me a smile. 

"I mean she raised you, and you're a problem child". 

I added. 

He scrunched his face. 

"Heyyy". He said as I laughed. 

Oikawas POV 

(Song: "falling for you"- peachy)

After y/n made fun of me more for being so difficult I sat there watching volleyball with her. 

It was so cute how she compared my serves to the ones the college guys did. 

"WOAH did you see that, that guy almost served as good as you"! She said jumping in her seat. 

I grinned at her. 

She thinks my serves are that good? 

That guy would have taken my arms off if I tried to receive that. 

I guess after hanging around volleyball boys so much. She's actually come to enjoying the sport. 

"You would have definitely beat them all". She smiles as the game ends and the camera shows both teams shaking hands. 

She thinks I could match college players? 

"I don't know, they were all pretty solid players". I rubbed my neck. 

"Don't be humble oikawa you're a great player too". 

She said as she stood up. 

"Can I use the bathroom"? She said pulling the oversized shirt down to hang freely. 

She still hadn't changed out of my clothes. 

But... I didn't mind. 

They looked great on her. 

"Yeah go ahead". I replied. 

She smiled and turned away to walk down the hall. 

Y/n was the best. 

The house has feltso lonely ever since moms been stuck in the hospital. 

And dad couldn't give a damn about her while he's gone on his business trip. 

So having y/n here really made the house lively. 

—————————————————

Regular POV 

when I came out the bathroom oikawa had already turned on another volleyball game and seemed pretty invested in the match. 

"Y/n you should have seen how long this rally has gone on for, its been like 6 minutes and neither side is letting up". 

He seemed so excited over it. 

Oikawa really did like volleyball. 

(Song: "Chinese new year"- SALES) 

"Y/n you should totally sleep over again. We can have a real sleepover and invite some other guys too"! 

Oikawa practically jumped off the couch. 

"I don't know, won't your parents be mad that you invited so many people over"? 

I asked. 

He grinned. "They'll never know". 

There's that mischievous oikawa I know. 

I grinned back. 

Maybe a little party could get my mind together. 

"Let's do it". I said. 

He pulled out his phone. 

"I'll send a group message". He said. 

"Wait- how many people are gonna come sleepover"? 

He didn't answer he just smiled. 

"A bunch". He replied sticking his tongue out. 

I raised a eyebrow. 

Oh god. How crazy is this night gonna be. 

————————————————————

After a few hours of helping oikawa clean his house a little. 

And driving by the corner store to buy a lifetime supply of snacks. 

We had finally prepared enough. 

"The first few people should be here soon". He told me. 

"And who is that"? I asked. 

"Just wait and see, they should come here as a group I believe". 

I shook my head. "Tooru oikawa you are something else". 

He gave me a peace sign. 

We sat on his couch insulting each other until the 

Doorbell rang. 

"Finally". Oikawa said clapping his hands together and standing up. 

(Song: "hotel room service"- pitbull) I recommend playing this for good party vibes. 

Oikawa opened the door and Tanaka, nishinoya, hinata, kageyama, sugawara, daichi, and asahi came inside. 

Nishinoya immediately started screaming that this would be a party and Tanaka yelled at oikawa about how big his house was. 

~events that happened~ 

• iwazumi, kuroo, kenma, lev, kindaichi, and Yamamoto arrived. 

•kuroo snuck alcohol from his moms house to bring 

• kenma tried alcohol and went to the bathroom to throw up

• oikawa got hit by iwaizumi for almost drinking the sake 

• asahi prayed in the corner 

•Tanaka threw chips in the air for nishinoya to catch in his mouth 

•we had a huge pillow fight while kenma hid in the bathroom still 

•daichi dared Suga to text his crush and we watched

As daichis phone lit up? 

• Tanaka Drank the whole bottle of sake 

•Tanaka went to throw up 

• lev and nishinoya had an arm wrestling competition that nishinoya won 

•kenma finally came out the bathroom 

• I stayed far away from kuroo and oikawa made sure he didn't come near me 

•iwaizumi told us embarrassing stories about oikawa 

•Suga and hinata had a arm wrestling competition that sugawara won

•kageyama hit hinata and gave him a nose bleed 

•oikawa fed my drunken self chips 

•nishinoya passed out on the floor 

•kageyama went home 

• Suga and daichi went home along with kuroo and kenma 

•nishinoya and Tanaka decided to spend the night 

•Yamamoto and iwaizumi decided to spend the night 

•kindaichi and lev decided to spend the night 

•asahi went home

•me, oikawa, kindaichi, iwaizumi, nishinoya, Tanaka, lev, and Yamamoto decided to play would you rather 

• we played never have I ever. 

•nishinoya was the first out, followed my Tanaka 

•the question was "who's lost their virginity" 

And everyone looked at me shocked when I was the only one to put a finger down. 

•iwaizumi fell asleep 

•nishinoya and Tanaka made pallets on the floor and fell asleep 

•me, oikawa, lev, kindaichi, and Yamamoto went to oikawa's backyard with big blankets and layed on the grass 

•we watched the stars 

•I noticed oikawa was watching me most of the time 

•I slowly drifted off in the cool air as the other boys layed on their backs talking 

~end events list~

Regular POV 

(Song: "can't get over you"-Joji)

When I woke up, I felt so dizzy. 

My head was pounding. I drank a lot of sake yesterday. 

I sat up and rubbed my head. 

I was on oikawas bed. 

And oikawa was to the right of me knocked out. 

I smiled. He looked like a little baby. 

I couldn't miss this. 

I took my phone out my pocket so I could take a picture of him sleeping. 

But when I looked at my screen I saw several messages from ushjima. 

Ushjima: hey sorry I didn't see your text. This practice here is pretty intense, but I'm ready for the phone call now. 

10 minutes later

Ushjima: hey. I don't know if you're busy. 

Call me when you can ok. 

15 minutes later 

One missed call from Ushjima

3 minutes later 

VOICEMAIL

Ushjima: okay I think you may be busy I'll leave you alone for now. Uh- I just wanted to hear you voice. 

I- I miss you. Okay call me later. 

I immediately felt bad. 

I didn't even think to check my phone last night. 

I had completely forgotten about the call we scheduled. 

We're still in the same timezone. 

And it's only 1:00 pm. 

But he might already be at practice. 

(Song: "wish"- Diplo ft. Trippie Redd) 

I decided it would be best to text first. 

Me: I'm so sorry. I didn't check my phone all last night. 

It only took a second for my phone to buzz 

Ushjima: no worries. I just got a little worried that you had forgotten about me lol. 

Lol? Ushjima never says that seriously. 

I'm sure he feels sad. 

Me: im sorry about that. 

Why don't we make time for a FaceTime tonight? I promise I won't forget. 

Ushjima: okay. I won't forget either. 

My practice ends at 7 so I'll call you at 8 

Me: love you 

Ushjima: love you too :)

A happy face? I guess he picked that up from satori 

I put my phone on the nightstand by reaching over oikawa. 

When I shifted my weight he woke up. 

"Goodmoring". I snickered. 

He looked like a baby being born. 

"What time is it"? He asked rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry"! He said jumping out of his bed. 

"What's the matter"? I ask confused. 

"I brought you here when you fell asleep and I was going to go make a pallet in the living room, but I guess I couldn't resist laying down for a minute". 

He rubbed his neck. "Why are you sorry? It's your own bed". I laughed. 

"I wanted you to be comfortable and have your own space". 

I smiled. "Thanks but I don't need special treatment". I responded. 

"I'll always treat you the best". He said bringing his hand up to his forehead to salute me. 

"Nerd". I said throwing a pillow at his face. 

"You're a nerd". He said throwing it back. 

We got into a pillow fight and war was on. 

(Song: "wish you were gay"-Billie eilish)

Oikawas POV 

Me and y/n layed on my bed panting. 

We had been pillow fighting for about 10 minutes. 

I was a mess. She hit harder than iwaizumi. 

"That was so fun". She said laughing and staring at my ceiling. 

I looked at her laying next to me. 

This girl. 

"Yeah..." 

I didn't even know what to say. 

"I feel so bad, ushjima called and texted last night and I was too drunk to even realize". 

Ugh. Ushibaka. Why did she have to bring him up at a good time like this? 

"Well- at least he's thinking about you I guess". 

I tried to say without sounding bitter. 

"Of course. We love each other". She said smiling. 

That was a blow to the chest right there. 

But why? Why did her saying that make me feel so upset. 

I know I had feelings for her but... that's over. 

We're best friends now. And it's great. 

It's perfect. 

She brought a hand up to my head. And started fixing my hair by combing her fingers through it. 

It felt good. But it also made me nervous. 

"Sorry, I really messed up your hair tooru". 

She snickered. 

When she used first name basis it really drove me crazy. "It's okay". I said looking into her eyes. 

"Is something on my face"? She asked snapping me out of it. 

"N- no". I stuttered. 

"Let's go check on everyone downstairs". 

I decided to say to finally get out of this situation. 

She popped out of bed and wrapped my cover around her shoulders. Leaving the end to drag on the floor. 

"Why are you bringing my blanket"? I asked her. 

"Because this one is so soft, it might be my favorite blanket in the world". She giggled. 

I love when she laughed. 

"Yeah whatever just don't let it drag so much". 

I said. 

"Meh". She said sticking her tongue out at me and walking out anyways. 

I'm the one who taught her that. Psh. 

(Song: "attention"-Joji)

Oikawas POV 

as we walked down the stairs the mere sight of y/n with my blanket around her. And the messy hair I gave her from pillow fighting. Made me feel so weak. 

It was like I was at the brim of reaching her. 

And as a best friend I felt awful that I could think to try and make her love me, when her boyfriend moved away. 

But... as just being myself. I can't help but feel this way. She's so precious to me. 

And her smile makes me melt every time. 

When she calls me tooru, when she fixes my hair, when she sticks her tongue out at me like I do to her. 

Those small things make her the most beautiful girl in the world to me. And I don't know if I can handle just having her around as a best friend. 

But... I have to. I can't mess with her relationship. She already told me this morning that she's still in love with him. 

"Oikawa". Y/n called to me. 

Oh we were already at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Come look at nishinoya". She said laughing. 

"What's going on"? I laugh back walking over. 

Nishinoya was laying on the floor shirtless and one of his hands were on Tanakas face. 

Then one of Tanakas legs were over nishinoya's torso. 

"They sleep so rough". Y/n smirked. 

"Y-yeah". I stuttered. 

"Are you still tired"? She asked me. 

"A little bit". I covered. 

"Okay go lay down I'll come chill in there too once I make everyone leave". She smiled. 

I just said that so she wouldn't question why I stuttered, but... I guess that's okay too. 

(Song: "work out"- j Cole)

Regular POV 

when I came up to oikawas room after finally kicking all the rats downstairs out. 

He was sitting on his floor and looked at me when I walked in the door. 

"Why aren't you on the bed"? I asked jumping on the bed myself. 

"I don't know, last night was an accident but I don't know if it's a.. appropriate for me to lay next to you". 

"You sound like a loser tooru". 

His face lit up. "Wh- WHAT"! 

He said standing up. 

"Do you want to fight"? He asked me. 

"I'll beat you up". I laughed. 

He smiled and then got onto the bed. 

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He fell next to me. 

Then he pushed me over towards the wall

And I grabbed his waist to roll over him and to the other side of the bed. 

"That's not fair"! He said. 

"Throwing a tantrum"? I asked. 

He tried to grab my arm again and instead I grabbed both of his. 

He started trying to fight me off. 

I sat on top of his stomach and pinned his arms down. 

"I win bitch". I smiled in victory. 

I looked at oikawa and he was blushing. 

Oh-

wow he was as red as a tomato. 

"You're blushing". I teased. 

His eyes went wide. 

"N-no I'm not s-shut up". 

He said pushing me off of him. 

Oikawas POV

what the hell y/n 

Oh my god. 

Shit shit SHIT 

Regular POV 

"I'll be back I gotta pee". Oikawa said. 

I cringed. "Ew why do you have to say it like that". 

"What the hell am I supposed to say, tinkle"? 

I laughed. "I guess so". I joked. 

"I'll be back". 

He told me as he walked out. 

———————————————————-

(Song: "earned it"- the weekend)

regular POV 

15 minutes later 

Oikawa finally opened the door to come back. 

I had been playing games on my phone and started wondering where he was. 

"It took you long enough". 

I said sitting up. 

He looked sad? 

"Are you okay"? I asked. 

He looked at me. "Uh- yeah I'm fine". He smiled and rubbed his neck. 

"We should order a pizza and eat before I have to go home". I suggested. 

"Whaaat you can't stay again"? He begged. 

"No my mom will have a fit". I told him. 

"But maybe later this week, I've been enjoying the company". I said. 

"Okay then". He smiled. 

"You took forever"

I complained. 

He looked away from me. "Sorry". He said with less energy. 

Weirdo. "So let's order this pizza, come here we can customize it". I patted the open space on the bed by me. 

Oikawa walked over to me slowly and sat down sliding onto the bed and laying back. 

Oikawas POV 

what did I do? 

What the fuck tooru. She knows, she knows. 

No she doesn't. She asked what kind of pizza I wanted. She's acting normal. 

"Do you want pepperoni"? Y/n asked. 

"Uhh- sure". I said blankly. 

She started making the pizza on her phone. 

I can't believe myself right now. I thought those days were over. 

"What about olives"? She asked. 

"N-no not olives". I said focusing on my inner thoughts. 

I'm so stupid. 

I hope she doesn't have to- 

"And then do you want any bell peppers"? 

"Yeah get those". I responded. 

"Okay it's done". She said breaking me away from my thoughts. 

"Alright let's order this thing". 

She smiled. 

Oh my god what did I do. 

——————————

Regular POV 

after we ordered the pizza and enjoyed our fair share. I felt pretty full, and really happy. 

It was 7:30 so by the time I got home it would be time for me and ushjima to FaceTime. 

I can't wait to talk to him. 

Before I left I wanted to use the bathroom. 

When I asked oikawa he looked concerned and let out a hesitant yes. 

He even asked if I was sure I really had to go. 

When I went to use the bathroom I sat on the toilet... 

and noticed the towel I dried off with was on the floor instead of on the hook. 

Hmm? I thought I put it up there for sure. 

Whatever. It probably fell down. 

I walked out and gave oikawa a hug goodbye. 

He seemed less concerned now. 

He probably didn't want me to go. 

But I needed to get home. 

Oikawas POV 

when y/n left. I let out a deep sigh. 

I guess she didn't notice. 

I went to the bathroom to get rid of my Shame. 

I took the towel off the ground. 

I'm glad she didn't think to try and pick it back up. 

It was a sticky mess. 

I couldn't help myself, knowing she dried her body off with this. Made it irresistible to not use it. 

I- I'm disgusting. 

(Song: "Marlboro nights"- lonely god)

Regular POV 

as I finally reached my house I ran inside. 

It wasn't that far a walk, but I ran the whole time. 

I was gonna get to talk to ushjima today. 

I'm so excited. 

I flung myself onto my bed and pushed the call button on his contact. 

He picked up after the second ring. 

My face went pink. He was so cute. 

He was laying there on his bed shirtless after a long practice, his hair was still hanging in his eyes. 

And he was actually smiling. 

"I MISS YOU". I screamed at my phone. 

"I MISS YOU MORE". Ushjima said excitedly. 

Wow. I had never seen him make such a happy face before. 

"I have good news too"! He said sitting Up in his bed and coming closer to the camera. 

When he sat up his abs tightened and I couldn't resist taking a screenshot. 

"Why did you screenshot"? He asked with a smile. 

"Oh- you know". I said hiding my face. 

"Pervert". He grinned. 

"Maybe". I replied. 

"What's the good news"? I asked dumbfounded about what it could be. 

"I don't have training from the 3-8 you can come spend a couple days with me"! 

Wow awesome. "I'd love too oh my god". I say without hesitation. 

"Where are you staying"? I asked. 

"The school gave me my own apartment, and my parents live near by". 

"Your own space huh". I said with a Evil look In my eye. 

"Yep, and I don't have any neighbors, the apartment is built in a way that no one is disturbed". He returned the evil look. 

"I can't wait". I said with a smile. 

"Me neither". He said. 

(Song: "sex money feelings die"- lykke li) 

After some more talking, and some playful banter. 

I noticed a lustful look in ushijima's eyes. 

I realized how much I missed his touch. 

And how much he probably missed mine. 

He was in the middle of talking about how intense training has been when I cut him off. 

"Ushjima". I said lowly. "U-y-yeah ?". He said startled at my sudden outburst. 

I felt nervous to suggest such a thing. 

I- I shouldn't. He might be weirded out. 

"You can tell me". He said caringly at the screen. 

I took a deep breath. "Well it's just, I've missed you in more ways than one and- I really just.. want to see". I started to mumble. 

His face blushed a little. "I know what you mean it's okay". He said. Did he? I wasn't very specific. 

But just with that. An already shirtless ushjima stripped off his shorts as well. 

My eyes went wide. Wow. That was... a big buldge. 

"H-how did you know". I asked swallowing my spit. 

"Just a feeling" he said with his deep voice. 

Even over the phone, his voice still sent a shiver running down my spine. It was intoxicating. 

He looked into my soul through the camera lens. And pulled his dick out. 

Wow. 

He smiled at me through half lidded eyes. 

There was nothing stoic about this... 

"Take off your shirt". He demanded. 

I was shook in my core. 

But I always listened when he spoke like that. 

I removed my shirt. And he bit his lip. 

I can't believe we're doing this, it feels a bit weird over the phone. 

"Take your shorts off too". He said full of lust. 

I slid my shorts off and tossed them aside my bed. 

He started to stroke himself in his hand. 

I watched astonished. 

He really wasn't embarrassed. But... it did make me feel a type of way to watch. 

He moaned and it made me clench my legs together. 

"Bra". He said moaning heavily. 

My face was hot. It was like the first time he talked to me again. My body was burning all over. 

But I took my bra off. 

I grabbed at myself trying to entertain my boyfriend sloppily jerking himself to me. His breathing was heavy and it made me want him even more. 

I took off my underwear without any direction and hesitantly started to rub my clit. 

"It's okay, this is great". He reassured me. 

He started moving faster. Oh- he was enjoying this a lot. I'm sure he's wanted this for a while. 

I rubbed myself watching him, shaking every time he moaned. I loved it. 

"I can't wait to see you". I said fingering myself for his eyes to see. 

"Hu- m- me too". He said breathing harder. 

"I'm gonna"- ushjima was cut off by his own orgasm letting out a final moan as I watched cum shoot towards the screen. 

It made me crazy. Him panting. I screamed his name and let myself go. Soaking my sheets and tightening up as he sat watching the screen with a hot red painted across his face. 

"Ushjima- I'll save this face for you". I said filled with the heat of my own cum. 

"I look forward to it". He said catching his breath. 

This - was going to be an amazing vacation. 

(Song: "young dumb & broke"- Khalid)

Regular POV 

when I woke up I stared at my ceiling for a while. 

I had to go back to school. Ughhh. I rolled over and hid my face in my pillow. 

Oh yeah, suddenly the thought of Janae popped into my mind. So much I hadn't told her. So much I had yet to explain. 

God, I hope the math teacher moved to Paris since I've been gone. But, atleast ill get to see hinata, and I can finally hang out with Oikawa again. 

(Remember the schools are combined, it's aobajohsai, shiratorizowa, and karasuno) 

It's gonna feel weird not having ushjima by my side in first period. I really miss him around. 

——————————————————

After getting dressed, I waited outside for the bus to come. And when it did I got, on taking my place by Janae. 

"I feel like we haven't talked in forever". She smiled. 

"I know, I have been out for a while". I said. 

We spent half of the bus ride laughing about how someone got into a fight in history class while I was gone. 

Then I realized now would be a good time to tell her things she should know as one of my bestfriends. 

I carefully explained the time I spent with ushjima, the relationship I developed with Oikawa, and all the crazy things that happened at camp. 

She seemed head over heels excited for all the news I gave her. "REALLY, I would have totally punched that kuroo dickhead in the face". She said recalling the story I told her. "Yeah, I wasn't thinking straight". 

"I'm so excited that you two got together, I knew it would work". She grinned. "So.. have you guys". She raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Oh god stop". I blushed. She leaned down and then looked back at me. "But have you". She whispered smiling wider. Even though I was blushing. I managed to give her a small nod and look away. 

"Oh my god"! She screamed. Making other students look at us. 

"Shhh".I warned her. 

"Sorry". She laughed. Wow, I really did miss her. 

————————————————

When the bus pulled into the school parking lot. Me and Janae both got ready to get off. 

"By the way". Janae whispered in my ear. 

I looked at her. "I lost it too". She squealed. 

WHAT?! I've only been gone for a week or so. 

"Who, when, where"! I was going crazy. 

Even though I had as well, it still felt weird to know that she had. 

"I'll tell you in first period". She snickered. 

Wow, now I couldn't wait until class started. 

I want to know who this mystery boy is. 

1st period~ 

When class started I was surprised to find we had a substitute teacher on my first day back. 

But- now I could talk To Janae about this v-card snatching boy. 

"So who". I eagerly said looking into janaes eyes. 

"His name is yutaka". Hmm, I've never heard of him before. 

"Well you have to tell me all about it, and I have to meet him". I said ecstatically. 

"Of course". She laughed. 

"When"? I eyed her with a grin. 

"3 days ago". She smiled. "But wait- Janae I thought you already lost it"? I asked curiously. 

"Never". She stated. "What about that advice you gave me for ushjima"? I raised a brow. 

"I read it online". She smiled. 

Well.. I should have probably done research myself too. 

The rest of class she described what yutaka looked like and when I could meet him. 

Apparently he was on the basketball team.

I was excited to see who it was. 

—————————————————————-

(Song: "vow"- sales) 

As the bell rang, I remembered that since Janae got moved to regular math, and ushjima has moved away. I would need to find someone else to eat lunch with now. 

Hmm, alright. 

I pulled out my phone. 

Me: trashykawa, can I eat lunch with you?

Oikawa: yeah, for sure 

Me: thanks :) 

I put my phone away. 

Janae smiled looking over my shoulder. 

"Sooo, that oikawa guy and you have sure been down a bumpy road, are you guys really friends now"? She asked. 

"Yep, he was there for me when ushjima left". 

Janae looked at me with a little more of a serious expression. "I don't mean to invade but... it kinda sounds like he likes you as more than a friend". 

I blushed. 

"Yeah, a bestfriend". I covered. She smiled. "No-" 

I put my hands up to my ears. "Nanananna". I started humming. 

"You're so childish". She laughed grabbing her bag. 

"I have to go now". She said standing up and waving at me. 

I waved back as she walked out the class. 

What does she mean? She doesn't even know Oikawa like that... who is she to say he likes me? 

I thought back to the multiple confessions he's made to me, that I turned down. 

Well... now it's different. I told myself. 

—————————

I grabbed my bag and started walking to the cafeteria. 

What table did he sit at? Oh yeah. He sits with kageyama, hinata, tsukishima, and yamaguchi. 

Since we all have second together. 

And iwaizumi and kindaichi often came over too. 

When I neared the table, oikawa stood up. 

"Sit by me". He smiled. 

I blushed thinking about what Janae had said, and quickly shook the thought away. 

I walked around the table and sat down next to him trying to make the blush in my cheeks fade away. 

"Hey". Hinata smiled at me. 

"Hey hinata, I missed you"! I said leaning over the table to pat his head. 

He blushed a little himself. 

"Yo". Kageyama said lazily, sipping milk out of a box. 

"Hi tobio". I said returning the lazy energy. 

"What's up". Oikawa asked, returning my attention to him. 

"Nothing special". I replied poking a fork in the gross cafeteria food. 

"I hate this food". I said sticking a tongue out. 

"That's why I pack my own bento". Oikawa smiled. 

"Want some"? He asked. Uh- I don't know if I should. But I was starving and I couldn't go all day without eating anything. 

"Okay". I said in a whisper. 

He scooped up some rice and meat on a fork. "Ahhh". He said. "You don't have to feed me". I blushed. 

"Come ON". He furrowed his brows. 

Fine. I opened my mouth and he fed me the food. 

The table had all eyes on us. 

"Mmmm"! I exclaimed a little louder than I should have. "It's really good"! I was surprised by the flavor of the food. It tasted so good. 

"Really? I made it myself". He said proudly. 

WOAH REALLY. "it's so good, your cooking is amazing". I continued chewing the big bite of food. 

Oikawas POV 

y/n was even cute when she was eating. 

I'm glad she liked it, maybe this will show her I'm boyfriend material. 

I smiled at her. (The smile he made)  😖🥺🥺

I let her eat the rest of my food, even though she argued against it saying I needed my energy for volleyball. 

It was nothing. I told her. 

I ate a big breakfast anyways. 

I got her to agree to come to my practice after school, and then we could hang out at my house for a while. 

"We can watch more volleyball games". She laughed. 

"Absolutely". I laughed back putting my hand to salute her. 

"That's a bit odd". Tsukishima annoyingly interrupted. 

"What is"? Y/n asked like a innocent baby bird. 

"Going to his house alone". Tsukishima responded. 

She rolled her eyes. 

"Its a bestfriend thing, you wouldn't understand". She said. 

I smiled. Yeah... a bestfriend thing. 

I liked it. 

This is going to sound so weird. But it's for the feeling of the story. Ok. I'm going to add notes to tell you how to breath. I really want you to feel how oikawa is feeling. Maybe you will understand his POV. 

(Song: "locket"- crumb) 

Oikawas POV 

2nd period 

~list of events~ 

* soft breathing 

\- when we got into class y/n moved to sit by me and the rest of the boys 

\- yamaguchi was having a panick attack because tsukishima called him annoying 

\- y/n looked really pretty today 

*breath a little heavier 

\- hinata tried to give himself an arm hickey 

\- kageyama ignored tsukishima 

\- y/n laughed and I couldn't take my eyes off of her 

*breath a little deeper 

\- kageyama tried to stab hinata with a pencil 

\- I accidentally tore my math sheet in half 

\- y/n really was gorgeous 

*take big deep breaths, heat up 

-the teacher warned kageyama not to try and attack hinata 

\- tsukishima laughed at him 

\- yamaguchi started talking about yachi 

\- I watched y/n listen to his story 

-I noticed y/n was even prettier than before 

\- y/n laughed and grabbed my arm to see if I was paying attention 

*hold your breath 

"Oikawa did you hear that"? She said laughing. 

What going on? I feel weak, and a bit dizzy. 

I looked at her but I couldn't even talk. It felt like I couldn't even breathe when I was around her anymore. 

I- I felt disoriented. "Oi"! Kageyama said reaching over the table and pushing my shoulder. 

*BREATHE 

Huh? "Y-yeah". I said blinking and looking around at their faces staring at me. 

"Why are you zoning out like that"? Kageyama asked. 

I came to my senses. "No, I'm fine baka " I huffed. 

"You're the one who looks drugged out". Tsukishima murmered covering his mouth. 

"Shut up four eyes". I said blowing hair out of my face. 

"Do you feel alright"? Y/n asked. Giving no warning before placing her hand on my forehead and feeling for a fever. 

I blushed and kept my eyes down. 

"I'm fine". I said, mad at myself for making everyone look at me.

"your head feels fine". she smiled brushing hair out of my face. my blush deepened and i looked at my shoes. 

"you're blushing". hinata chuckled. 

"no i'm not"! i said defensively. i grabbed my ripped math sheet. 

"i'm gonna go get a new paper". i said standing up and walking to the front of the class. 

as i walked to the front, plenty of girls stared at me... i mean.. i am tooru oikawa, the greatest setter of all time. 

but, i didn't feel like being harassed by my fan girls today, and they were really everywhere. 

as i walked to the front a girl grabbed my shirt. "eee you're touching him". her friend squealed. 

"yes"? i asked disinterested. 

she just smiled "i can't believe i'm touching you". i saw tears forming in her eyes. what the hell is wrong with these people? 

i gently... well maybe not so gently took her hand off my shirt and let it fall back onto the table. 

i finally got to the teachers desk and traded my torn paper for a new one. 

i made sure to go around the crazy girls desk. i don't want her grabbing me again. 

when i sat down, y/n was sitting with a dropped jaw and looking at me. 

"what's wrong"? i asked. "you really do have fan girls like that". she smiled. 

"well yeah". i smiled back. 

"she just grabbed your shirt"? y/n tilted her head. 

"yeah, they like to touch me". y/n just kind of looked in shock. 

"he's not even that good". i heard kageyama whisper. 

"shut up tobio". i said sticking a tongue out at him. 

the rest of class went by a little too fast, i barely had enough time to fill out my paper. 

(regular POV) 

after going to third and fourth period. 

i ended up in my fifth class talking with nishinoya and answering his questions about how ushjima just suddenly disappeared. 

then, after a long lesson the bell finally rang. 

"wanna come watch karasuno practice"? 

nishinoya asked packing up his backpack. 

"sorry, i told oikawa i would go to his practice today". i said. 

"so you're best friends with him now"? nishinoya raised a brow. 

"well... yeah". i answered packing up my bag as well. 

"just be careful". he said in a serious tone. 

"what? why?". i asked. 

"obviously oikawa has some attachment to you, i mean he doesn't really invite girls to his practice, they sort of just show up. he might even like you or something". i shrugged. "that's what janae said but he hasn't even done anything". i said mostly reassuring myself. 

"he's just respecting that you're technically still dating ushjima, but if he gets impatient, which he will, i don't know if you'll be able to resist his charm". 

"his charm"? i laughed. nishinoya furrowed his brows. "for real y/n! he can have any girl he wants. he's not being serious with you. but when he wants he'll have you in his arm". 

"okay then". i said a bit ticked off. 

"i need to go now". i followed grabbing my bag. 

and walking away from nishinoya. 

what does he even mean? 

it's not like he's gonna cast a spell on me. i rolled my eyes. and started walking towards the gym. 

(song: "in my head"- bedroom) 

regular POV 

as i walked towards the gym, i thought about nishinoya and janaes words to me about oikawa. 

how could he like me? 

i know we've had a bumpy road so far, but things have honestly changed. 

he's being genuine and friendly. 

i know he cares about me, and he wouldn't do anything to ruin the friendship we have. 

right? "watch it bitch". i hear a girl say as she bumps into my shoulder and her books fall out her hand. 

"w-what"?! i say a bit tempered. 

"you bumped into me"! i argue. 

"you're on the wrong side of the hallway"! she yelled back. 

i look around... i am on the wrong side. 

my face heated up. this was sort of my fault then. 

"i'm very sorry". i say red faced. i get on the ground and help her pick up her books. 

"just watch where you're going". she says back without yelling, as she blows hair out of her face. 

"okay, whatever". i respond shoving her books in her arm and walking away a bit quicker, feeling overwhelmed. 

a few people in the hallway gave me weird looks. and as i continued walking away the embarrassment continued to grow. 

when i finally reached the door to the aobajohsai gym, i relaxed a little bit. 

i pushed open the door and walked into the team split into two, doing passing, and receiving drills. 

i sat down on the bleachers and took deep breaths. 

"alright take a break". oikawa said with his captain voice. it always shocked me, he was usually cheerful with a light tone. 

but, when he was in the zone like that, he didn't try to come off as cheerful... he kinda looked scary. 

"oh y/n"! oikawa yelled jumping. 

i looked at him and stood up. "i'm glad you really came". oikawa smiled walking towards me. 

"yeah, what are friends for"? i said not thinking much of watching his practice. 

"iwa-chan said you weren't coming". he pouted like a kid and crossed his arms. "iwa-chan"? i said puzzled. 

"oh! iwaizumi you mean?" 

oikawa smiled. "sure, you can call that buzzkill iwaizumi". 

"shut up trashykawa". iwaizumi said smacking oikawa on the back of the head. 

i couldn't help but giggle. 

"agh!- when did you come over here"? oikawa asked rubbing his head. 

"here". iwaizumi said handing oikawa his water bottle. 

"hydrate". iwaizumi flatly said, and walked away. 

"i will not". oikawa whispered, and stuck his tongue out at iwaizumi behind his back. 

then he stopped talking and drank the water. 

"you two are something else". i smiled. 

"hm- oh me and iwa-chan have been friends forever". 

"cool". i said looking around the gym. 

"well i gotta go back". oikawa smiled and waved. 

i gave him a wave and went to sit back on the bleachers. 

~ my phone buzzed. 

ushjima: hello, i know school just got out for you 

me: hey  🤍

ushjima: i can't wait until you can visit 

me: ME TOO! it's gonna be so much fun 

ushjima: yes, see you soon. love you. 

me: love you :) 

i sent my text and smiled. and then i frowned. 

i can't wait to see him, he doesn't sound the same over text. his messages are still so boring. 

~ for the next few days i anxiously waited. 

until the day finally came, it was time to see ushjima. 

the flight was short but rough since i didn't sleep much thinking about how happy i was. 

and when i saw ushijima's face light up when i came out the airport gate. it was the best sight i could see. 

~ in the car 

ushjima put my suitcase in the trunk of his car. 

"so they gave you a car too"? i asked amazed. 

"well, my parents still had to pay a little for it". 

he said. 

when we both got into the car and closed our doors. 

i looked at him. "so-" he started. 

i reached over and grabbed his face. 

we closed the space and touched our lips together. 

i wanted this for so long, i couldn't wait. 

"wait-". he questioned. i cut him off again and kissed him. he put his tongue into my mouth and i grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

he smelled so good. his cologne. and his hair in his eyes. it was mesmerizing. 

he pulled back. "we have to wait, i don't know if this is the best place". he smiled. 

i felt impatient, but i nodded. 

he drove off and i could tell he was speeding by a mile or two. 

the drive was short. but i'd never gotten out of a car so fast in my life. 

"do you wanna get your suitcase"? he asked. 

"leave it". i said already walking up the apartment steps. 

"aren't the rooms separated"? i asked. 

"yes, my apartment is the one upstairs." he answered. 

we walked up the steps and reached the door. 

he scanned a card in front of the keypad and it lit up. 

"it's open". he said. 

we looked at each other. 

then grabbed each other with force and started to make out. 

he opened the door behind me and led me inside. 

he dropped his card on the table by the door and shut it with his foot. 

(slight smut warning)

the kissing only intensified. 

he started kissing my neck and my legs became weak. 

he lifted me off the ground and i wrapped my legs around his waist. 

"i missed you". i said as he left marks on my neck. 

"i missed you too". he said quickly and out of breath. 

he bit my neck a little and i rubbed my crotch against his. 

he let out a heavy breath and walked over to a wall, holding me against it. 

ngh- i moaned as he pulled my shirt off. 

he started sucking on my nipples as i tried to move away. but he was too strong against me. 

"ushjima". i whispered. 

he undid his zipper and pulled out his dick. 

then he put me down. "take your pants off". he said with one arm on each side of my head, pressed against the wall. 

(song: "better"- khalid)

regular POV 

"take off your pants". ushjima demanded. my face began to feel hot. i looked down at him... he already took it out- HAS IT GOTTEN BIGGER?! 

i looked back in his eyes. 

then i slipped my pants off and stood there in only my panties. 

he put his hands back on my face and we started to kiss again. my back was pressed against the wall and his body was so warm against me. 

i slid my back down the wall. "what are you doin-ah". 

ushjima tried to ask, but i had already slipped his member into my mouth. 

i fit the entire thing proudly, and held myself from gagging. i looked up at him. he just stood there breathing heavy and looking at me with wide eyes. 

then i started (please jesus 💀 ) sucking on it. 

"agn, y/n". he moaned still holding his arms out to the wall. 

i started going faster. and he moved himself in and out of my mouth. "ah". his moans were so low but i could definitely hear them. 

"fuck". he whispered putting his hand on the top of my head. ushjima barely curses, so i knew this was good. 

i pulled it out my mouth and listened to the pop it made coming out. 

"do you like it"? i asked making puppy eyes and looking up at him. 

he just nodded. he looked hypnotized. 

i used my tongue to lick circles around the tip. 

as he moaned and thrusted into my throat. 

"not yet". i said as i pulled it out my mouth and held it in my hand. 

"agn". ushjima moaned in frustration. 

i stood up. "you can't cum yet". i said putting my hand on his chest. 

his face went back to normal and he picked me up again. 

he walked into the kitchen area and set me down on the island in the middle. 

"wh-" before i could ask what he was doing he brought my legs to the edge and dipped his head down. 

he moved my underwear over with his finger and dug his tongue into me. "ushjima"! i screamed startled. 

he kissed my entrance and used his fingers to play with my clit. i dropped my head back not being able to contain this feeling. 

i started to moan and he responded by reaching up to grab my breast. i grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pushed the back of his neck down. 

he started sucking on my clit and i bit my lip. 

"don't stop". i panted. he stuck a finger into me and continued. 

"agn ush-iji-ma". i struggled to say as i started breathing heavier and a tight knot formed in my stomach. 

he let his tongue go from inside me to licking my clit. 

kissing and rubbing quickly. 

my legs were shaking and i could feel the heat of my entrance rising. 

letting cum run out and onto ushjimas tongue, which was licking it out of me. 

the sight of him pleasuring me, made the experience even better. 

he looked at me. i was a panting mess. 

then he took my soaked underwear completely off. 

i still hadn't recovered from my orgasm but ushjima stuck his dick into me anyways. 

sending vibrations through my body. 

"yes". i screamed without telling myself to. 

ushjima moaned loudly this time and pulled my legs over his shoulders. 

the counter was cold on my back before, but now that i was sweating it felt nice. 

ushjima started thrusting, i could feel the pulsing of my entrance from all the stimulation. 

he started going faster. making me moan for more. 

he held my legs tighter and went faster and deeper. 

he was breathing heavy and he let out another moan. 

it felt so good. i used my hand to rub my clit myself. 

and when he saw that i could tell how much more excited it made him. 

he pulled out quickly and grabbed me up. 

"come on". he said deeply. 

i held onto him and he walked into his room. 

he put me on the bed and layed me down on my back. 

"turn over". he said with shaky breath. 

i did as he said and he came down on top of me. 

he wasn't putting his full weight on me. 

he put his arms to the side of my head and layed flat on top of me, slipping his dick in as he came down. 

"agn". i moaned. "you're so tight". he whispered making me blush. he waited for about 3 seconds before starting to thrust into me. 

this time hitting deeper than before. 

"fuck"! i screamed, glad he didn't have neighbors. 

he started moving faster and i could feel his chest hitting my back. 

his legs touching mine. 

he brought one of his hands from beside my head. and lifted me a little, he put his hand onto my vagina and started fingering me from the front, and he fucked me from the back. 

it was too much to handle. i came again sending cum running onto his sheets and down to the base of his dick. 

ushjima pulled out and turned me over. 

sticking his dick between my breast and thrusting into them as i licked the tip. 

he came over my face and it surprised me. 

he moaned loudly and thrusted one last time, i licked his tip again and he moaned as the last of his cum found its way down my throat. 

regular pov 

(song: "daddy issues"- the neighbourhood) 

when i woke up in ushijima's arms i felt a wave of happiness rush through my body.

i recalled the night, it made me shake thinking about how aggressive ushjima was. 

i turned in his arms to face him. 

he fluttered his eyes and opened them. 

he sleepily stared into my eyes. i giggled not being able to control it. he made a faint smile. "what's funny"? he asked. 

"nothing". i responded playing with his hair. 

he sat up and pinned me down with his body. 

his face hovering above mine. 

he leaned down and kissed my neck. it felt good but at this rate i would be wearing turtle necks for a week. 

he sat back up and i forced my tired body to sit up as well. "are you hungry"? he asked with his cute serious face. "yeah a little". i said. 

he smirked. "i'm surprised. i thought i filled you up pretty good last night". i blushed and he walked out the room shirtless. 

woah. did he learn that from satori? that was a... really sexy line he used. i've never heard that before. 

my blush was burning my face. 

he did fill me up last night. i laughed to myself. 

i stood up. i must have been so tired last night. i'm pretty sure i fell asleep naked. but here i was wearing a huge t-shirt, and panties... no bra though. i smiled... ushjima probably tried to put on my bra and couldn't do it. 

i scratched my head and walked out the room yawning. when i came out i saw ushjima in the kitchen cracking an egg. 

he looked so cute as a cook. i snickered. 

he was making pancakes and he had flour all over his face. and shirtless chest. 

"ushjima how did you get so messy"? i asked raising an eyebrow and giggling. 

"oh- i don't know". he said in all seriousness. 

i busted out laughing. 

i walked up behind him with a napkin i tore off. 

"keep cooking". i said as i used the napkin to clean off his chest and face. "you got some here too". 

i said reaching my hand down to grab his dick. 

he smiled. i smiled. "keeeep cooking". i said again. 

"i just wanna watch". i followed. 

he poured his mixing bowl into a skillet and started making the first pancake. 

my hand was still grabbing his dick. 

i used my finger to play with the tip through his pants. 

he kept side eyeing me. 

"is something wrong"? i asked with wide eyes. 

he looked down at me. "n-no". he said blushing. 

he flipped the pancake. 

i put my hand inside his pants and was now playing with him through his boxers. 

he kept moving and looked like he was having a hard time concentrating on the pancakes. 

"need help"? i asked. i slipped in front of him. between him and the stove. 

and pressed my butt against his crotch. 

i took the spatula from him and flipped the pancake. 

"this ones done". i said. i put it on the plate next to the stove. 

"i'll do this one". i smiled. i poured some batter in the pan. still pressed against ushjima who had his hands on both sides of me on the counter. 

i was closed in with him. 

he started slowly grinding against me. 

just slightly. 

i used it as a opportunity. 

from the front i hiked up his long shirt that hung over my body. 

and it brought it up in the back. exposing my panties. ushjima removed his hands from the counter and put both on my hips. 

he was pressing me into the oven handle. 

"flip it". he said. 

i used the spatula to flip the pancake. 

as i did. i felt his hand bring my panties down from the back. my knees felt weak. 

as i watched the pancake he kept grinding against me from the back. his hard dick left me shaking in anticipation. my underwear were around my ankles. 

he still had his shorts on. but i could feel everything. 

the pancake was done and i moved it to the plate, pouring another batch into the pan. 

he pulled his shorts and boxers down. 

chills ran through my body. 

he ran his tip up and down the folds of my entrance. 

it was silent except for the cracking of the pancakes being cooked. 

he slipped his dick in quickly and then pulled out. 

i moaned surprised. 

he slipped it in again and pulled it out all the way. 

"flip it". he said deeply. i flipped the pancake. 

he slid his dick in again but this time when he tried to pull it out i moved my body back with him. "leave it". i whined. 

he took his hands placed on my hips. and instead wrapped them around my waist tightly. 

he left it in. 

after a few seconds i could feel how big he was. 

all of it just sitting inside me. 

i moaned feeling the pull of my insides. 

he pulled out. "nooo". i whined. 

he snickered. "ushjima". i turned my head to the side to see him. he bit his lip. 

he slid it back in and i looked him in the eye. 

i turned back to face the pancakes and he started thrusting. 

i almost fell. he wrapped his arms around my waist tighter. practically holding me up. we were standing up straight making him feel even bigger. 

he was going fast and i was holding onto the stove handle. i picked up the spatula, and tried to pick up the pancake to move it to the plate. 

but my hands were too shaky. ushjima didn't stop fucking me and instead took the spatula from me. and moved the pancake himself. 

then he leaned his head over my neck to grab the bowl and pour the next pancake into the pan. 

spilling some over the edge. 

"ush-ushjima yes". i said cumming. 

he let out a shaky breath and i felt his cum run onto the back on my leg. 

"looks like i'll be the one to clean you up now". 

i blushed and he laughed. 

me and ushjima had eaten our breakfast in a pleasant silence. every time we accidentally made eye contact we both couldn't help but to smile. 

i'm so crazy about him, i can't even stop myself from letting him see my smile. 

"were the pancakes good"? he asked me picking my plate up and taking it to the sink. 

"very good, i like the recipe we used". i said trying to give him a flirty line this time. 

he looked up at me and smirked. "yeah it's unconventional but it gets the job done". 

i laughed. 

"i have to go to the market today, since i won't have time during the week to go". 

he said. "i'll come too". i said smiling. 

"no it's ok, the market i go to is always crowded and it's too much of a hassle to get in and out by myself, let alone making sure you don't get swallowed by the crowd. 

i nodded. "oh ok, i'll just chill in your bed then". he smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss my head. 

~ after he got dressed and left for the market. 

i went into the bathroom. 

he sure did leave me a mess every time i thought i could stay clean. 

i looked in the mirror. 

my hair was a mess. "you look crazy". i said to my reflection in the mirror. 

then i lifted my arm. wow ok i need to take a shower right now. 

i took off ushijima's huge shirt and left my damp underwear by them on the floor. 

my bra was probably on the floor in the living room still. unless ushjima put it in the washer. 

i pulled back the shower curtain and turned the handle. 

after feeling the water every 10 seconds or so, when it was finally warm enough i stepped in. 

the hot water hitting my stomach felt nice after the traveling and long night, not to mention this morning. i was aching all over. 

i grabbed the wash cloth i brought in and was surprised to see there was a woman's body wash in the shower. 

aw how sweet ushjima thought about my showering needs. 

i poured some on the cloth and admired how good it smelled. like something i had never smelled before. 

it was sweet like honey with a lemon smell as well added. 

i would definitely buy this kind from now on. 

when i finished my shower i wrapped up in a towel. 

and realized my suitcase was still in ushijima's car. 

since i was too impatient to bring it up last night. 

oh well. i shrugged. he won't mind if i slip into another one of his shirts. 

i walked out the bathroom and sure enough my bra was hanging on the inside of his door handle. which i didn't see before. 

i grabbed it and clipped it. now for underwear. 

hmm, i wonder how ushjima would feel if i wore his boxers. 

oh whatever, i snickered. i bet it will be so funny to him to see my small figure in his loose hanging boxers. 

i went to his drawers and opened a random one to start searching for the underwear drawer. 

the first one i opened seemed like it was just jeans, and the second one i opened seemed like his sock drawer so... hmm this one must be the underwear drawer. 

i opened it and ah ha! found them. 

i rummaged through seeing if any of them were smaller than the others. the smaller the better for me to wear. 

but... i saw a pair of pink underwear tucked in the bottom of the drawer. 

wh-what. 

they were lace and they looked really expensive. 

i don't wear pink underwear! 

okay y/n calm down, there's a reason for this. 

think about the kind of guy he is... he wouldn't- no of course not ok. 

i lifted up the underwear and they still had a tag on them. oh thank god, ushjima probably didn't know my underwear preference which was darker colors. 

and thought he could surprise me with these. 

i put the underwear back relieved. 

and grabbed a pair of boxers. 

i'll pretend i didn't see them so i don't ruin his surprise. 

i flopped into his bed and started scrolling my phone not knowing how to pass the time. 

regular pov 

(song: "yeah right"- joji)

i must have dozed off waiting for ushjima to get back. because i awoke to the sound of the front door closing. 

i sat up and rubbed my eyes. 

"y/n are you up"? i heard ushjima call to me. 

"yeah". i called back walking out to the living room. 

i was startled to see a pretty girl standing there with him. she had long blonde hair and her body was amazing. 

wow ok, i don't know who she is. but i look a mess in front of her. 

"uhh". i started. not knowing what was going on. 

"oh y/n this is my friend lynn i really wanted you to meet her". 

i blinked. what? he should have atleast told me he was bringing someone here. 

she waved at me and smiled. 

"uh hi". i said smiling back. 

"you put on my shirt"? ushjima asked looking at me. 

"oh well yeah, i didn't have my clothes". i said. 

"oh yeah they're still in my trunk". he said rubbing his neck. 

"can you get them? i don't want to go out in this". i asked. ushjima looked at lynn and looked back at me. "it's not that far". he said. 

wh- what. what the hell. he basically just said to get my own damn clothes. 

"she can't go out like that, be a good boyfriend". lynn said with a harshness in her tone. 

i didn't know who this girl was. but i liked her already. 

"ok i'll get them". he said holding up his hands. 

"lynn don't mess with her". he said. 

what? 

i turned to her, as she stared at ushjima with a cold glare. "i won't so go". she said. 

it sure didn't seem like they were friends. 

ushjima hesitantly walked out the door and when he closed it lynn turned to me in a panic. 

"you listen, i am a girls under 19 volleyball player, i met ushjima at camp about a month ago, he told me he was single and we hooked up. a few weeks ago, he left his phone on the bench and i was helping with practice. i was going to decline the call when i saw your contact name was "y/n" i was curious to who this girl was, just then when the call didn't get answered. you texted him that you couldn't wait to see him and you missed him and yada yada... anyways. he's a cheater and a liar. 

we aren't friends. and i threatened that i would find you on social media and text you everything. 

i told him i just wanted to meet you to see what you looked like and make sure i was prettier. 

that was a lie, i just wanted to tell you this in person and this is how i was gonna get to you." 

the words that poured out of her mouth were almost incomprehensible. all i knew was that tears fell down my face. 

i don't believe it. i will not believe it. 

lynn saw my tears and instinctively went in to hug me. 

i will not believe this girl. i won't believe her. 

she hugged me... and she smelled like the body wash in ushijima's shower. 

she smelled like the body wash. 

...i- no- ushjima wouldn't...

"wh-wha". i couldn't get my words out. and started to hyperventilate. 

"come look". she pulled me up by my arm and into ushijima's bedroom. 

she yanked open the drawer. 

"last time i was here, it was after i found out. i told him i was too tired for sex, when he went to the bathroom i planted these for you to find during your visit." 

i gasped, as she pulled the pink underwear out the drawer. everything was moving in slow motion. 

"i'm sorry to have to tell you all this, but i can't stand cheaters and i won't be a side bitch". 

i fell to the floor. my legs just stopped working. 

after all that time with him. 

all those i love you's. 

all those meals shared 

all those joked told. 

he... cheated on me. 

wh- what the fuck. 

WHAT... THE... FUCK.! 

"do you want me to drive you to the train station"? lynn said crossing her arms. i wasn't mad at her. she was doing a good thing by telling me. 

"or are you gonna stay"? she asked looking a bit disappointed. 

"no, i'm leaving right now". i said. she smiled. 

"girl- fuck him, you're worth more". 

i looked her in the eyes. "you saved a lot of my time". i said. 

"we are meant to be treated like queens, he is a douchebag, and i'm not talking to him after this either". 

she helped me stand up and my life played before me like a movie. as i walked towards the door with lynn 

i felt heart ache, and the feeling of being empowered all at once. 

ushjima opened the door. 

everything was still slow motion for me. 

he came in looking nervous and looked up to see me and lynn walking. 

his eyes went wide. 

i grabbed my suitcase out his hand and didn't make eye contact. 

my tears were flowing heavier. but my face was neutral. 

i thought i was going to faint. 

lynn grabbed my hand as we passed him and it made me feel a little better. 

ushjima tried to grab my arm and say something. 

but lynn reached across me and slapped ushjima in the face. 

he backed up and put his hands to his face. 

"fuck you". she said smiling. and not turning back. 

i did turn back however. 

to see ushjima standing there with a confused look on his face. not tears, just confusion as to how he could have gotten caught. 

"you suck". i said. gathering the last of the remaining energy left in my body, i managed to smile at him. like the boss bitch i was. 

and lynn kicked the door back with her foot. slamming it closed with ushjima inside. 

my boss bitch mentality quickly dropped. 

my smile was gone in an instant. 

and i didn't feel empowered. 

as soon as that door shut my tears poured heavier. 

and lynn helped me stand and walk down the hall 

i- i don't know what to do with myself. 

(song: "you get me so high"- the neighbourhood)

lynn held my hand as she gripped her steering wheel in the other. 

"you do not need him... do you understand me"? lynn asked seeing my tears fall into my lap. 

"y-yeah- i know". i said wiping my face with my free hand. lynn smiled. "there's someone better for you out there". she squeezed my hand. 

"do you mind if you take me to the airport instead of the train station lynn? i'd rather get home quicker". 

lynn nodded. "on it girly". she said as she took the exit for the highway. 

"you're a good person". i said looking at her side profile. 

"girls need to stick up for one another, because men don't treat us as great as they should". she flipped some of the hair out her face. 

i wish i looked like that. "you're right". i said. 

smiling through the pain. 

"i know there has to be at least one more boy that's caught your eye, it's not cheating... but you can still admire other boys while you're in a relationship". 

"well-". i said thinking about how several people have judged me and oikawas friendship to be more than what it was. 

"i have a close friend, and he's told me before that when... my relationship went south, to come to him". 

"that's a dick thing to say". lynn said. i nodded and laughed. "yeah but, he treats me really well and i know it hurt him to see me with someone else". 

"go to him". lynn said squeezing my hand again. 

this girl was like my guardian angel. 

"i don't know... i know me and ushjimas relationship is over but... they've had a past of fighting over me, and i don't want ushjima to find out and-". 

"shut the hell up y/n". lynn said pulling her hand aggressively away from mine and putting it next to her other on the steering wheel. 

i stopped talking and looked at her shocked at the outburst. "i will not listen to you badmouth yourself, and i won't listen to you talk about ushjimas opinion like it matters, because it does not, he cheated and lied, he neglected your feelings, and now you remain a good person to him... too good though, you can have happiness, and it's time you find that in someone else, forget about how he feels, it's YOUR choice". 

she took a deep breath after her little vent. 

a tear fell out my eye. but it was a tear of happiness that this stranger could care so much about me. 

"i will". i said. "you will what"? lynn asked wanting to hear me say it louder. "i will find my own happiness"! i said confidently. 

lynn smiled and placed her hand back onto mine. 

"yes! now let's get you to your true love-w- what was his name"? she asked giggling. 

"toru oikawa". i said. "let's get you to your true love toru oikawa then". she said triumphantly. 

i blushed at hearing her call oikawa my true love. 

"well...". i started to say. but she gave me a quick glance and i shut up. "okay lynn let's do it". i said. looking ahead at the road for what was to come. 

~ as we reached the airport~ 

"thank you so much". i said holding my suitcase and standing outside the passenger window of lynn's car. 

"don't mention it babe". she winked. 

she reminded me of tanakas older sister saeko who'd i'd only met once at the gas station. 

"this is a new chapter of your life". lynn said waving at me. letting me know it was time for me to go and start it. 

"here give me your instagram". i said quickly handing her my phone. she typed it in and smiled. 

"ignore the ass shots, i have sugar daddies". 

i rolled my eyes. "lynn you're a wild card huh"? 

she laughed. "now go, go to tobre". 

"it's toru". i corrected her. 

"yeah,yeah now go before he gets snatched up by some other girl". i smiled and waved as she pulled off. 

i'll definitely have to stay connected with her. 

{2nd part of chapter} 

(song: none) 

when i boarded the plane i layed my head back hoping that the 45 minute trip would feel like a few seconds if i dozed off. 

an older lady took her seat next to me and started engaging in conversation. 

"dear you look so young to be on a plane by yourself, aren't you a middle schooler"? she asked. 

i really had the mind to try and get a seat change. 

but maybe that's because i had been pissed off since i woke up from my nap. 

i calmed my nerves. "im actually a high schooler, 

i'm a 1/2/3 year." (you choose reader chan) 

"oh my, you look so young, i wish my skin was still soft like that". i gave a fake giggle so i wouldn't hurt her feelings. 

"have you been crying dear"? she asked. 

ugh this intrusive grandma won't leave me alone. 

i sniffed a bit. "y-yeah but i'm ok now i guess". 

she looked at me. "cheating boyfriend"? 

she asked. what the fu- who is this old hag. 

"how do you know"? i asked with a bit of a rude undertone. 

"because that's how i was acting when my boyfriend cheated on me in highschool". 

"really"? i asked. 

"yep, and believe it or not i used to be beautiful just like you... i walked in on him and my best friend". 

she made a ugly face. "that bitch allison". 

woah looks like this is a touchey subject for her. 

its funny when old people curse. 

"your best friend"? i asked turning to her. now curious about her story. 

"mmhm. so me and my other girlfriend shirley walked up to her in the dining hall the next day, and shirley poured a carton of milk right on her head". 

i gasped. "on her head"? the old lady smiled. 

"shirley got suspended from school for a whole semester and i walked off scott free". 

"that's a bit mean". i said laughing now. 

"well- shirley was a back stabbing bitch too, WE DONT NEED FRIENDS"! she said laughing. 

i laughed with her now. genuinely. 

i'm glad i was nice to this old lady. she told me a funny story and we passed the time quickly. 

the plane was already landing. 

she sure did have a lot of crazy childhood memories. 

when we exited the plane i waved to the old lady who's name i didn't even get. 

i guess it was just one of those situations where you meet someone, have a good time, and go about your day. 

she really helped me cheer up though. 

and now i would get to go home and lay in MY bed and shower with MY body wash. 

i smiled. lynn was totally right. 

this is a new chapter of my life. 

and if it were a book i'd call it. 

"fuck that shit". and it be all about how i didn't need anyone else to get me through life happily. 

i covered my wide grin. nah... that's a bit much. 

after a long day of traveling back, and taking a taxi back to my house. i plopped onto my bed and let my suitcase fall to the floor. 

for some strange reason... i wasn't sad. like at all. 

lynn made me understand how much i was worth. and that old lady made me realize everyone goes through heartbreak, but you will live through it. 

i actually- smiled at my ceiling. 

lynn you crazy bitch. i thought to myself recalling her words. "now go to the love of your life toru oikawa". i can't believe she said that. 

i covered the blush on my face even though no one was around. 

my mom as usual had the night shift. 

and wouldn't be back until late morning. 

well... i guess it's a worth a shot. 

whatever- lets see if i can grab some company. 

i unlocked my phone and stared at my screen. 

pushing the facetime call button. 

a shirtless oikawa answered the phone. 

i blushed and almost threw my phone off the bed. 

"hey y/n". he said in a cute sleepy voice. 

it looked like he'd just gotten out the shower. 

there was a.. t-towel around his waist and he was shirtless using another towel to dry his hair. 

his phone was propped up on his windowsill and he stood in front of it for me to gauge a good view. 

"did ushjibaka leave you alone at his house or something". he snickered. 

"got a little bored so you decided to call up old tor-"- 

"me and ushjima broke up, i'm at my house actually". i interrupted him. 

he stopped. stared wide eyed and then walked up to his phone grabbing it. and holding it at a angle below his face. 

"are you for real"? he asked. i don't know what emotion hes feeling right now. 

"yep". i nod. 

"are you... okay about it"? he asked. his tone dying down. 

"i feel... i feel great, and i feel amazing". i say falling back onto my bed, the phone still held over my face. 

oikawa looked like he was loading his thoughts. 

he put the phone back down on the windowsill and started dancing. 

"oikawa". i said laughing through the phone as he jumped around his room. 

"ushibaka is finally gone". he shouted. 

i blush seeing him jump around in a towel that could fall any minute. 

"you seem happy about it". i say. 

he smiles. "well you're not upset about it, which means i don't have to be either". 

i nod my head. "fair point". 

"i was actually gonna ask if you wanted to come hang out with me, it's not that i miss ushjima it's just i miss having someone around". 

oikawa came back up to his phone. and started speaking quickly. "i'll get dressed, i'll be there in 5 minutes". he said. 

"but you live 10 minutes away". i chuckle. 

"i'll be there in 9 minutes". he smiled, waved, and then hung up before i could even get another word in. 

wow. oikawa must be lonely. 

i think to myself smiling. 

~ about 10 minutes later 

the doorbell rings and i get out of my bed to answer it. i was wearing an oversized t-shirt that covered my spandex, and my hair was down. 

i opened the door to see a hyper looking oikawa standing there in grey joggers, and a black muscle t-shirt. it looked good on him. 

"hey toru". i said accidentally looking down at his crotch because of the grey joggers. 

"heyyy y/n". oikawa said in a rather... sexy voice. stepping into my house. 

"i was thinking we could watch a scary movie in my room". i said excited. 

"i don't know. i wouldn't want you to pee the bed" 

oikawa said laughing as i lightly punched him in the shoulder. 

"let's go upstairs". i said grabbing his hand and dragging him with me. 

oikawas POV: 

i can't believe she's grabbing my hand. and so tight too. maybe... she understand IM the perfect match for her. not some dumb ushjibaka. 

"alright let's do this". y/n says opening her room door. i slightly blush at her words. maybe i just have a dirty mind... 

she jumps onto her bed and i crawl in next to her. 

my back is facing the wall and her back is facing my front. a rather arousing position. 

she turns on the tv in the corner of her room and goes through netflix looking for a scary movie. 

she finds one called "the place under". 

and decides we should watch that one. 

i agree and she starts the movie. 

it begins slow but a jump scare startles the both of us. causing y/n to scoot back in fear and push her butt against my crotch. 

oh god no not now. please toru control yourself. 

a few minutes later there's a scene where a hand grabs the ladies shirt from the edge of the bed. 

y/n turned to me quickly at the jump scare. 

and dug her head into my chest screaming. 

i wrapped my arm around the back of her head and held her close. "you really are gonna pee the bed". i say laughing. "not funny". she says looking up at me. 

"i wanna be big spoon". she says with a pout. 

"w- what"? i asked a bit shocked. 

"that looked so real, i don't wanna be on the edge of the bed so let me be on the inside". she begs. 

"fiiiine". i say reluctant to give up the sexy posture i had her in. 

we switch sides and she now lays behind me. 

"i can't see toru". she says. 

"well i mean. i have a bigger body so when we're both laying down. you're not gonna be able to see over me". i say turning to face her. 

"okay. lay back down flat on your back. and only turn your head to watch the movie". she says. 

i do as she says. 

then she lays the upper half of her body on my chest. 

"there now i don't have to see over you". 

thank god this room is so dark because the tint of my face must have been bright red. 

i put my arm on her back, pressing her firmly into my body. and we keep watching the movie. 

oikawas POV 

the movie continues. we're midway through but y/n still has her upper half on mine. 

it feels so nice. she's so warm and i can feel her breast squished against my chest. 

then its as if my prayers are answered. 

there's another jump scare and y/n shivers and puts her lower half on top of mine too. 

her legs against mine. 

our crotches touching. our chest touching. 

her head buried into my chest. 

"it's not even that bad". i say laughing at how scared y/n was. 

she sits straight up. our crotches still aligned. 

her legs on either side of my body. 

and takes her hair tie off her wrist. "it is bad, it looks so realistic". she said whining to me about teasing her. she starts putting her hair into a ponytail and i blush. 

"why are you staring"? she asks me. my eyes glued to her putting her hair up. "b-because well, never mind actually it's- its nothing". 

i don't know how she'll feel about this. 

"come on just tell me". she says. 

"finnne". i say 

"it kinda- uhh it kinda looks like you were putting your hair up to ride me". 

i smirk at her. the movie still playing in the background. 

her eyes go wide. then she starts laughing. 

"okay... it kinda does". 

"not that i would mind". i say in a joking tone putting my hands behind my head. 

her outline in the dimly lit room still putting her hair up. "i wouldn't mind either". she says finishing her hair and bringing her hands to push into my chest. 

the room is silent. "it's a joke GEEZ". she says hitting my chest and laughing. 

"not funny y/n you know you shouldn't mess with a guys feelings like that". 

she snickers. "i'm sorry toru". she says in a seductive voice. slightly moving her hips over my member. 

"i'm so sorrry". she leans down to whisper in my ear, her body still moving over mine. 

"y/n what are you doing"? i ask slightly laughing. 

"i don't know just wanted to see if i could turn you on". she giggles. 

"ah, well". i say just the tiniest bit sad. 

"did it work"? she asks looking down at me. 

"y/n stooop this is embarrassing". i say hiding my face. "i DID"! she says feeling my hardened member pressed up into her crotch. 

"WHY are you doing this"?! i ask so confused. 

"just wanted to see if i could do it." she shrugs. 

alright toru come on, you're a captain for gods sake. 

i grab y/n by the waist and quickly flip her down under me. i hover above her, my hair falling down to her. my member again pushed against her entrance. 

she lays there shocked. i could see it... "y/n you're gripping the bed sheets". i say with victory in my voice. 

she lets go of them. "oh- uh toru"! she says hiding her face. "seeee i can do that too". i say. 

"who says that turned me on, maybe it just surprised me". she says looking up into my eyes. 

should i do this? i don't know... 

y/n could have a completely different reaction but... it's worth the risk. 

i squeezed one of her boobs aggressively and pushed my hips forward pushing my dick right against her open entrance. 

y/n threw her head back moaning. 

okay wow, that was a good reaction. 

"uggn". she moans wrapping her arms around my neck. 

my face starts to blush a deep red. 

i let her boob go and moved my dick out the way. still hovered above her. "so looks like i can too". i say smiling. 

y/n was panting and her lust filled eyes calmed down. "t-toru". she says panting. 

ugh please don't make that face and call my name at the same time y/n. i think to myself trying to hold back my urges. 

"okay fine". she smiles. "you did turn me on". she admits. my heartbeat was racing. 

"hah". i say smirking and sitting up, moving back to the inside of the bed. 

i almost came just grabbing her boob like that. 

the room was silent again. 

y/n had her arm over her forehead. and was breathing like she had just ran a mile. 

i layed down next to her. 

And turned my face to hers. 

she looked at me and smiled. 

then she yawned and spoke.

"next time you do that i'm really gonna ride you"

she closed her eyes like what she said was no big deal. the heat in my face was unimaginable. 

play it cool toru. "look forward to it". i say back closing my eyes. she giggles. 

regular POV 

I woke up in a cold sweat. i had a nightmare. 

i looked at my bedside clock that read 12:35 am. 

i sighed. and tried to calm myself down. 

it was just a dream. toru was right. i really couldn't handle scary movies. my nightmare was that a demon crawled from under my bed and tried to drag me under with it. 

i was breathing heavy and feeling a bit nervous to go back to sleep, i don't want the dream to resume. 

i looked over at oikawa who was sleeping peacefully like a baby. you know... from this view he was really handsome.. or dare i even say.... quite sexy. 

he was calm and his eyes were closed softly. 

he was breathing softly too, and his hair just fell right into his face. 

i admired his arms and how smooth his face was. 

and... his shirt was risen up a little. revealing his well toned abs to me. 

wow, it is a sight to see him this way. 

so... i ran a finger as gently as i could down his stomach. so vulnerable. 

his eyes didn't even flutter. he was in a deep sleep. 

so i put my finger in his bellybutton and giggled to myself. 

"i'm toru oikawa and i am the greatest volleyball player ever". i said moving his bottom lip to mock him. one of his eyes shot open. 

"heyyy i've never even said that". i jumped startled. 

"TORU were you AWAKE"?! 

i asked with a racing heart. 

"yeah, i never even went to sleep. i just kinda layed here". he said pushing hair out his face. 

"then why didn't you open your eyes when i first"- 

i stopped talking out of embarrassment. 

"when you first what? felt up on my amazing body"? 

he said proudly. "NO, i just touched your stomach". 

"well you thought i was sleeping". he said snickering. 

"and you wanted to feel it for yourself". he added. 

"shut up". i said rolling my eyes. 

"why did you even go along with it"? i asked surprised that he didn't say anything. 

"cause, i thought my y/n was gonna get a little naughty and try to sneak a peak at my dick while i was sleeping". 

i blushed. it... crossed my mind. but only for a split second. 

"well..." i said not knowing what else to say. 

"i was so ready for you to see how big it is". 

he said laughing, again with that raspy sleepy voice. 

my face was burning up. unexpectedly he put his hand on my cheek. "you're blushing, how adorable". 

i could hear his smile through his words. 

"why would i want to even see it"? i asked trying my best to sound disinterested. "cause you think i'm hot". he said boldly. 

this was not giggling school day oikawa. 

this was horny teen boy, in a dark room with teen girl oikawa. 

"go to bed toru, you're just horny". 

he seemed a bit taken aback by my comment. 

"tch, i'm always horny". he said smiling and closing his eyes again. 

there was a lump in my throat. i know there's no secrets between best friends. but... that seemed very personal. 

"oikawa". i whispered. "huh"? he asked seeming a bit more normal now. he still had his eyes closed. 

"you said you're horny all the time". i said not being able to stop myself. 

"yeah, forget it". he said. it was a heat of the moment thing he let slip out "wellll... for who"? 

i asked. i couldn't help myself. 

i... i don't know why i felt attracted to him all of a sudden. it's like everything had built up to me liking him. 

"y/n. you said you want to be best friends and nothing more, but i think you know who i'm talking about, don't worry about it though. i know how to control my actions". 

god. if i blushed anymore i might glow. 

"t-toru". i said with a shaky voice. 

"yeah". he whispered back yawning. 

"you're a great best friend, and i like it... but sometimes i... look at you different". 

he brought his hand up and patted my head. 

"baaaka, you're just horny. don't say something you can't take back". he yawned and turned around to face the wall. 

hmm. what a best friend he really is. 

it's like he has to battle between trying to fuck me and trying to keep me safe. 

i smiled. 

maybe i am just horny but- toru oikawa i think i love you. 

i don't know if it's in a boyfriend, or best friend way. 

but i just want you around forever. 

i faced my back to his and drifted off to sleep. 

(regular POV)

i opened my eyes to see a sleeping toru inches away from my face. 

i rolled on my back to face the ceiling and scratched my head. 

the nights events flooded into my memory and 

made me blush. 

i sat up and yawned looking at the clock. 

it's 9am. my mom is definitely home now but she's probably in a deep sleep, having worked all night. 

toru moved around a bit and then opened his eyes. 

"hmm, goodmorning". he said still half asleep. 

"wake up". i said running my fingers through his hair. 

he opened his eyes and looked into mine. 

"i forgot we don't have school for another week". 

he said. i nodded. "yeah i woke up thinking i was late, but i forgot i just came home early". 

he could barely keep his eyes open, it was adorable. 

i tapped his shoulder. 

"aren't you used to waking up early, come on". 

he opened his eyes again. "i usually don't stay up watching scary movies all night". 

he said. 

i bit my lip. i wonder if he remembers the things he said to me. and the whole (are you turned on) thing. 

a chill ran through my spine.

"plus i'm exhausted from having to be perfect around you". he said rubbing his head. 

"well you don't have to be perfect". i said reassuring him. he giggled. "easy for you to say". 

i stood up and oikawa grabbed my arm from behind. 

"where are you goinggg"? he whined. 

"i'm gonna shower and change". i said. 

"can i come"? he said opening his eyes and smiling. 

"you can go after". i said smiling back. 

"but i wanna go at the same time". he said complaining. "not enough room". i said avoiding the topic. 

he started snickering. "i'll be out soon". i said grabbing a pair of black tights and a black t-shirt out my dresser. 

~ in the shower i thought of the past night. 

how close oikawa slept next to me. 

crawling on top of him. 

his... aggressive act of turning me on. 

my eyes went wide as i rubbed shampoo into my hair. t-toru grabbed my boob. 

i had forgotten about that but... oikawa grabbed my boob and pushed his dick against me! 

i was turning red. i was freaking out inside. 

all the times people said we would end up together, i brushed them off. 

and said nothing was going on between us... but yet somehow he slept in my bed with me and touched me in ways "friends" shouldn't touch one another. 

maybe... we are just super super close best friends. 

i thought letting water run through my hair. and then turning off the shower.

yeah- some people have intimate relationships with their friends. it's just- bonding on a very deep level. 

we can tell each other anything. 

even help each other with our urges. 

i crossed my legs tightly at the thought of oikawa between my legs p- *knock knock 

"w- wha-uh hello". i said in a panic. 

"you're taking forever y/n". i heard oikawa say behind the door. 

my blush spread. "i'm sorry- yeah i'll be out soon". i said. "i can come help you". he said in a joking way. 

but it made my body hot after the thoughts i'd just had. 

i crossed my legs even tighter, trying to stop the juices that ran out of me. 

"toru, nn just go". 

"did you just MOAN". oikawa asked with his face pressed against the door. 

"y/n let me innn". he said hitting the door. 

"oikawa, i'm fine just- i can't talk right now". 

i stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel. 

then i took a deep breath, still feeling shaky and opened the door. 

oikawa fell through the frame a little bit. 

"you perv". i said. 

"you're the one moaning in the bathroom". 

he said laughing. 

"i- it's nothing". i said moving past him. 

"you can go now". i said walking into my room. 

"well... i realized i don't have any clothes with me". 

"oh yeah well... you can go home and shower". 

i said. "how about after you get dressed you come with me to my house". 

i nodded. "fine whatever, don't open my door i'm naked". 

"lock it". he said. 

"the locks broken". i responded. 

"well i can't make any promises". he said smiling at me as i closed the door. 

(oikawas POV) 

i stood in the shower letting the warm water run down my body. 

y/n and i headed to my house 30 minutes ago. 

she was sitting on my bed watching netflix. 

ugh, too much happened last night. 

and i didn't even get to hold her in my arms. 

"y/n". i whispered moving my hand down my stomach to grab my member. 

regular POV 

hmm. oikawas been in the shower for a long time. 

i wonder if he's hungry. it's almost 12 and we didn't eat any breakfast. 

maybe we can go to that new restraunt that just opened. 

i got off his bed and walked down the hallway. 

the bathroom door was slightly cracked. 

oh god, oikawa never closes doors. 

i'll just ask him quickly if he wants me to make a reservation. 

i was about to knock lightly but, "hnn, agn y/n fuck" 

what?! what was that?! 

"yeah- aaagh". he was whispering and moaning in there. 

i blushed and decided maybe i should just walk away. but... * panting "nnnn, y-yes". 

his voice was soft and deep. 

oh my god. i thought. grabbing the door frame and leaning against it as my body heated up and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"y/n". he whispered. i shivered and bit my lip. 

he kept moaning. i wouldn't have heard him if i was in his room. 

but... i'm not. i'm standing outside the door listening- and i can't bring myself to leave. 

why... why am i listening to him do this? 

as his best friend i should give him privacy. 

but- he was moaning for me. 

i bit my lip harder and put my hand over my crotch. 

maybe just the quickest second. the QUICKEST little peek ever. 

i took a deep breath, and looked through the crack in the door. 

oikawa had a glass shower so i'd be able to see and then go back to his bed and forget it forever. 

when i looked through. there he was. 

standing in his shower... his dick in his hand...he was jerking off with one arm, and had the other pushed against the wall in front of him. 

his back muscles were wet and flexed every time he jerked. my mouth was watering. 

toru... i didn't know my best friend had a body like that. 

"yes- nn yeah". he whispered starting to go faster. 

his eyes closed tightly. 

his wet hair dripping down. 

it's been longer than a second. 

but... i want to watch him longer. 

without thinking. i grabbed at myself. 

squeezing my boobs and using the other hand to rubcircles on my clit through my pants. 

i briefly closed my eyes enjoying the pleasure. 

and then looked up at oikawa taking in more of his stunning figure. 

"fuuuck". he said leaning his head forward and thrusting into his hand. 

nn toru- i can't resist. 

i put my hand down into my leggings and stuck a finger inside myself. 

"nnnah". i moaned. 

my eyes shot open to see if oikawa heard me. 

ok- he didn't. he was still going. 

fuck toru why do you do this to me? 

i thought. seeing how my fingers were soaking. 

"mmm". oikawa moaned. i looked up. he had his hand muffling his moans because they were getting louder. 

his eyes were shut even tighter. and he was thrusting even faster. god. if that was inside me i'd let myself go in 30 seconds. 

"fuck fuck fuck fuck". he moaned with a higher voice. 

he scooted back in the shower and put his back to the wall. 

toru- i fingered faster feeling my release coming. 

"y/n". he moaned. 

i closed my eyes and fingered myself as fast as i could. letting my precum run down my leg. 

"fuck me" he moaned throwing his head back and cumming. 

"agggn". i moaned loudly and uncontrollably as an orgasm hit me. i tried to stop moaning but i couldn't. "agn agnnnn yesss". i screamed shaky. 

i tried to put my hand on the door frame but accidentally pushed the door wide open. 

i was still fingering myself. 

i couldn't stop in the moment. 

my face was burning. and my hand moved rapidly in my pants. pushing the cum out of me. 

oikawa watched me with wide eyes and opened the glass door. "y/n"! he said. 

"t-toru". i said lightheaded. 

i couldn't stop! 

my knees were weak as i wobbled in the bathroom moaning and trying to grab onto something to stabilize myself. 

toru stepped out the shower and just as i almost fell into the wall he wrapped his arms around me. 

oh god. his naked body held me. 

i can't. fuck i can't. 

i could see his dick- his muscles. 

everything. 

"toru, YES"! i screamed. fingering myself still and releasing another orgasm. 

oikawa bit his lip and sat on the toilet that had its seat down. 

pulling me with him to sit in his lap. 

he held me in his arms. as i slouched into him and shook moaning, pushing my fingers deeper and losing my mind. 

i could hear him breathing heavily behind me. 

but it didn't stop me. 

"need some help"? he asked reaching his hand into my pants as well. 

i could feel his dick growing hard again. 

he placed his hand over mine. 

and guided my fingers inside me. 

"don't stop toru". i moaned. 

he used his free arm to hold me still in his lap. 

"fuck y/n". he moaned quietly. 

"let me do it". he said in a hurried tone. 

i pulled my fingers out and he looked at the cum that coated them. 

"wh-TORU"! i screamed shocked. as he put his mouth around my fingers and sucked the cum off them. 

"i've always wanted to taste you". he said slipping his fingers inside me. 

"toru"! i couldn't control myself. 

"you want it don't you". he whispered in my ear. 

"agnn". i moaned embarrassed. 

"say you want it". he said breathing down my neck. 

"i want it toru, i want it so bad". 

he snickered. "good girl". he said in a low tone. 

fingering me faster than i could myself. 

"agnn wait- wait toru-w". i threw my head back into the crook of his neck and let myself go again. 

his fingers were like magic. 

"cum for me y/n". he said holding his fingers deep inside me. "yes toru, it's for you". i moaned in a trance. 

he moaned as he saw the cum drip out of me. 

i felt his dick pushed against my butt from underneath. 

"you couldn't help yourself huh"? he said in a teasing tone. 

i was still shaking from the orgasm he gave me. 

i couldn't even make a joke. 

i turned around and realized he was still completely naked. my face burned red. and i blushed. 

"turn around all the way". toru said rubbing his hand a little on the outside of my leggings now. 

i got up and straddled him. he looked into my eyes with no shame. but i could barely see, my head was so dizzy. 

he leaned in and kissed me. a passionate kiss, like he'd been waiting for this day to come. 

i let his tongue inside my mouth. "mmm". i slightly moaned. 

"do you like this"? he asked. pulling away from the kiss. i gave him a slow nod. 

"see i told you i'd have you for myself". he laughed. 

i couldn't help but to smile at how stupid he was. 

i leaned in for another kiss but he pulled back and smiled. "y/nnnn, this is the greatest day of my life but, i don't know how you feel and i can't just be best friends if we keep going sooo, this is a good place to stop for today". 

"but toru"- i said with lust in my voice. 

"ah ah, always think your decisions over... yOUre jUSt hOrnY". he said mocking me and laughing. 

i laughed. "this is more so friends with benefits". 

i said moving my hair out my face. 

"well... if i never get another moment like this with you, i'm still happy i got this one". he said standing up and holding me still with my legs wrapped around him. 

"t-toru". i said. "shhh". he replied. 

he walked out the bathroom naked and straight into his room. 

he leaned and layed me down on his bed, leaning enough to push his dick into the crotch of my pants. 

he stayed there for a second biting his lip and looking at my red face. 

and then stood up straight. "boop". he said putting his finger on my nose and smiling. 

"gotta get dressed i'm starving". he said. 

i couldn't even process his actions . he's everywhere. 

this is... crazy. 

oikawa book part 2 

regular POV 

i sat on oikawas bed criss crossed. 

my face was burning red and i was looking down at my hands trying not to let oikawa see my face. 

he stood in front of me putting clothes onto his naked body. "wh-why are you getting dressed in front of me"? i asked blushing even harder. 

"are you really asking that?" he snickered. 

i looked confused. "you just spied on me jerking off in the shower, and then better yet i already put my fingers inside you". he smiled and continued to get dressed. 

i couldn't control the blush spreading across my face and burning my ears. how could he stay so calm? 

"i- i'm sorry i watched you". i said hesitantly in a whisper. he pulled his shirt over his body and looked at me. "tsk- don't worry about it". 

i tried to smile but i couldn't. 

i was too embarrassed to talk. "we're going to eat at that sushi place right"? oikawa asked. 

i nodded my head and bit my lip. 

i don't have a clue what to say. he's playing it off like nothing even happened. 

"mind if some friends come with us"? he asked. 

"no not at all". i said a little excited. 

having more people there would make me feel better. i don't know if i can sit in silence with oikawa right now. 

"umm but who's coming"? i asked. realizing i should probably know who to expect. 

he went to a mirror hanging on his wall and started running his fingers through his hair. 

"uhh- i don't know, iwaizumi, noya, tanaka, kageybaka, little shorty, kindaichi, uh... lev haiba i think, kenma, kuroo, and maybe yachii". 

my eyes lit up at the chance to see my friend again. 

"yachii"! i asked. 

oikawa looked taken aback by my sudden outburst. 

"yeah, i think she was hanging out with shorty today". 

"oh great". i said standing up. 

"i'm gonna go downstairs and get some water okay"? i said. 

oikawa smiled and nodded.

~ in the car 

me and oikawa were riding in silence. 

sitting next to him made me feel tense and i kept having flashbacks about the bathroom. 

he touched me. he grabbed me. 

oikawa whispered in my ear and told me things that made me wet. 

that's wasn't... something friends did with each other. 

i gave him a quick side eye. 

god his side profile was perfect too. 

and his hair was fluffy now, hanging down a little. 

"t-toru". i said hesitantly looking straight ahead. 

"yeah". he said back casually. 

"the bath- room- the... w-" 

i could tell he knew i was struggling to talk about it. 

"y/n" he said laughing. and reached over to grab my hand. i blushed at him holding my hand in his. 

"its fine don't stress out about it". he rubbed my hand with his finger a little while still keeping his eyes on the road. 

"i think that friends can grow close to where they help each other out sometimes". he snickered. 

and i hid my face by turning to look out my window. 

"stop it's embarrassing". i whined. 

"what- no it was hot". he said shameless as he pulled into the parking lot of the sushi restraunt. 

ugh toru why do you make me so nervous. 

~ me and oikawa walked inside the restraunt to see our friends waiting at the front sitting on benches. 

i immediately walked up to shoyo and gave him a hug. "sho.. i missed you". i said happily. 

he smiled. "y/n"! nishinoya's voice interrupted. 

i turned only to be taken back by nishinoya hugging me aggressively. 

"why'd you come here with oikawa"? tanaka asked standing in the corner. i rolled my eyes. 

there's always a question with him huh? 

"we were hanging out before this so".. my voice trailed off and i did my best to hide the blush. 

"we were just watching movies and stuff and decided to come meet with you guys". oikawa said walking over to where i was standing. 

then, the door swung open and kuroo and kenma stepped in. 

my heart pounded. ugh kuroo. THAT- "i have a table right this way". a waitress said holding menus and gesturing for us to follow her. 

i quickly turned, trying to get away from kuroo as far as i could. i could tell oikawa noticed my mood change because he stayed close by. 

when we were seated. i ended up with the worst luck i could ask for. 

on my left was kuroo and on my right, oikawa.

the booth was super big. so everyone fit. 

(my best attempt at showing the seating arrangement). 

i cringed at how kuroos thigh touched mine. 

it made me feel disgusted. 

"so you're here". kuroo said turning to me as the others had their own chats. 

"yep". i said not making eye contact. 

"look... im sorry about what happened with us". 

he said. 

"no, no way... that didn't happen with us. you MADE that happen for me". 

he put his hands up. "look, i apologize". he said sighing. 

i put my hand under the table and grabbed onto oikawas shirt while facing kuroo. 

oikawa turned to me and i heard him make a confused noise. but he quickly got the message. 

without stopping his conversation with iwaizumi. oikawa casually slid his arm around my shoulder and i let him. 

kuroo looked at me confused. 

"so you're with him now"? he said. 

"that's not your business". i said turning away. 

"you're a piece of work". kuroo said throwing his head back onto the cushioned booth seat. 

i turned to face him. "and you're a pervert". 

i leaned forward a bit. "hey kenma". i said. 

kenma looked up from his ds and gave me a nod and a smile. 

"can you sit next to me"? i asked. 

kenma looked up again and then nodded slowly. 

kuroo reluctantly got up and switched places. 

that's better i thought. 

then... i blushed. 

oikawa WAS being a great friend and helping me. 

but he was lost in his conversation with his arm still around me. 

and people could see us. 

my face burned. 

as we sat in the booth. i noticed the quick glances i was getting from people around the table, who were surprised to see oikawa with his arm casually thrown around me. 

i even got a text message. 

noya 🔅 : woah woah- is this what i think it is?

me: what??

noya 🔅 : i told you, he would sweep you away 

me: shut up... it's not like that. 

noya 🔅 : i can see your blush from here 

me: alr meet me by the bathrooms. 

i turned my phone off. 

i'd told noya everything since the beginning of all this mess. i guess i could tell him what happened with me and toru. 

i excused myself to the bathroom, and a few minutes later nishinoya did the same. 

we met in the entry way to them. 

"sooo". he said sounding excited. 

i took a deep breath, and then spilled my guts about the dirty deeds me and oikawa did. 

the spying, the fingering, the kissing. 

all of it in its plain glory. 

"so.. what do you think"? i asked. 

nishinoya looked like he was still thinking about what i had told him. he even had a hint of blush across his face. 

"you-you guys really did that"? he asked. 

i nodded slowly. then he smiled. 

"and you doubted me y/n seeee, i knew you guys had a thing for each other". 

i smiled back but tried to hide it. 

it was embarrassing talking about this stuff. 

nishinoya's mood suddenly changed. 

"so, you said ushjima cheated on you"? he asked with a gloomy tone. 

i nodded again. i tried not to let it get to me. he didn't deserve me. just like lynn said. i was ok without him. 

"but i'm fine you know, that's why i've been hanging out with toru so much". i said trailing off. 

"yeah yeah, don't get pregnant by the monster spiker". 

i busted into laughter. "what"?! he looked at me laughing harder than i was. 

"yeah you know, sooner or later you guys are definitely gonna bang". 

"ew stop". i said laughing and covering my ears. 

"well.. we can go back now". nishinoya said wiping tears out his eyes from laughing so hard. 

"yeah ok". i said following behind him. 

but... the words stayed in my head. 

me and toru are... definitely gonna bang. 

me and toru... definitely... having sex? 

that's what nishinoya thinks? 

well- maybe i don't know. 

i shook my head at the weird thoughts i was having. 

~ when we reached the table and took our seats again 

i slid in between kenma and oikawa. 

the food had arrived by the time we got back. 

we ordered a huge sushi platter for the table. 

with dipping sauces. and multiple sodas. 

it looked great. "hey you're back". oikawa said turning to me with a glimmer in his eye. 

he was really cute. 

i understand why so many girls fight over him. 

i mean his structured face, his beautiful fluffy hair, his energy and personality, the power he has... i thought trailing my eyes over his toned arm muscles that showed through his shirt. 

"y/n"? he asked waving his hand in my face. 

i snapped out of it. "o-oh toru". i smiled. 

"are you tired"? he asked. 

"not really". i said. trying to hide the fact i was checking him out. 

"the sushi is really good here- try this". he put a pair of chopsticks in front of my mouth, holding a piece of sushi. 

"you wanna.. feed it to me"? i asked a bit nervous. 

"why not"? he said with a subtle smirk on his face. 

i blushed again. thinking of the bathroom. 

i was nervous to be close to him, i feel like he can read my mind and all the dirty thoughts in it. 

"come on open up". he said. i opened my mouth and he slid the chopsticks in. he put them in pretty far, i thought i would gag. but just when i was ready to, he pulled them out and left me with a mouthful of food. 

"toru.. you don't have to put the chopsticks down my throat". i said hitting his leg. 

"i know". he whispered. "but isn't it more fun". he said looking into my eyes. 

i knew exactly what he was thinking about. 

and i can't lie and say it wasn't attractive. 

~ after being fed by oikawa i was stuffed. i couldn't eat another bite. 

but it still seemed like everyone wanted to stay and talk for a little longer. 

oikawa had just gotten into a conversation with tanaka about peeing with a boner. 

not sure why at all. but i didn't want to be apart of it and instead turned to talk with kenma. 

he had earbuds in and was playing some farm game on his ds. 

so i touched his leg to get his attention. 

he looked at me blushing completely. 

oh- yeahhh. i almost forgot what happened between me and kenma... i'm over it but- i'm sure the whole shower thing is still pretty awkward for him. 

"oh sorry to startle you, but i was just kind of bored". i said looking at his ds screen. 

"oh yeah, um well i'm just playing farm city". 

he said calmly. 

one thing i like about kenma. is his soothing voice, it's hard to be around yelling boys all the time. 

"wanna try it" ? he asked me putting the ds close to my hand. "are you sure"? i asked. i know kenma values his games and stuff. 

"yeah you can play". he whispered. 

i grabbed the ds. "so what do i do now"? i asked. 

"you have to feed the cows, and then go to the other farm house and feed the goats". i nodded and started playing the game. 

it wasn't that bad but the tasks were so tiring. so i gave up and started watching kenma play instead. 

he was pretty good at this. 

as i watched kenma play, a few people left and the table became quieter and quieter. 

most of the boys conversations had turned into deep discussions about the future and what not. 

i felt a hand grab my thigh and turned quickly to oikawa. he leaned in my ear and whispered. 

"why don't we leave now and go back to my house". 

his voice in my ear made me weak. 

my whole body was heating up. 

"o-okay". i agreed. 

i said goodbye to the table. and to a smiling nishinoya and hinata who looked at me grinning wide. i rolled my eyes. that blabbermouth. 

as oikawa and i walked to the front, i noticed it had gotten really dark. and it was raining a bit. 

before opening the door, oikawa intertwined his fingers with mine and we ran to his car. 

when we got in he turned the heat up on high and turned his radio on, it started playing soft music. 

i assume some kind of lofi radio. 

the rain started coming down harder. 

and oikawa looked at me. 

he wasn't putting the car in reverse to back out. 

"yeah"? i asked confused. 

"when we get to my house, we should really talk about what happened". he said softly. 

i blushed. "well... it's weird to talk about". i said trying to avoid it. "i think it's normal". he smiled. 

"well, i liked it". i admitted looking down at my feet. 

"you liked it"? he asked in a low tone, the rain filling the silence. 

suddenly. he placed his hand on the side of my face. 

and before i knew it. our lips were touching. 

so soft. and warm. 

i wrapped my arms around his neck. leaning across the car. as we locked lips. he played with my hair as he found a way to slip his tongue in my mouth. 

i let him. everything was moving so fast. but i didn't want it to stop. i pulled back for air. 

and oikawa turned his head and started kissing over my neck. 

i stifled my moans. trying not to be embarrassed. 

but he grabbed one of my boobs and i let my moans out. 

he smiled, still kissing me. 

we both pulled back to breathe again. 

and looked each other in the eyes. 

i bit my lip. 

i placed my hand onto oikawas chest. and ran it down, feeling every muscle harden as i touched it. 

"you like my muscles don't you"? he asked laughing. 

i nodded red faced. "who wouldn't"? he asked. 

"shut up". i said leaning in for more. 

*BANG BANG BANG 

we both jumped startled, turning to see nishinoya and hinata looking in through my window. 

my heart was beating fast. 

"don't worry my windows are tinted". oikawa said. 

i looked back. they were trying to glare through. 

oikawa unlocked the car. and soaking wet hinata and nishinoya climbed in the back seat breathing heavy. 

"why are you guys here"? oikawa asked locking the doors back and sighing at the fact his make out was interrupted. 

" tanaka was the one who drove us here, but he met some chick inside and he said he would score for sure, so being the bro's we are- decided to find another ride, it's raining so hard but good thing you guys are here". nishinoya said giggling. 

"i thought you guys left like 10 minutes ago". hinata said. "they were probably making out". nishinoya said laughing with hinata. 

i blushed and bit my lip. 

"you guys are so annoying". oikawa said aggressively putting the car in reverse and backing out. 

"this rain is way too heavy, my mom would flip if she knew i was driving in this". he said squinting. 

i felt bad whenever he mentioned his mom, she was still in the hospital for cancer. 

"just take us with you". nishinoya said. 

oikawa glared in the rear view mirror with eyes like steel, to say (you're a cock block). 

but nishinoya was clueless to it. 

"*sigh- y/n do you mind if they come to my house with us"? i looked wide eyed. 

why ask me? its not my house. 

"no go ahead". i said, deep down a little sad we couldn't keep making out. 

we sat the rest of the car ride in silence. listening to the heavy rain. 

when we pulled into the driveway of oikawas house, my heartbeat started racing for some reason. 

just coming to his house made me nervous now, knowing anything could happen inside. knowing he loved when i was there, and also knowing i loved when i was there. 

it made me so jittery. 

but atleast hinata and nishinoya were here with me. 

they keep things from getting too awkward. 

we all gathered ourselves and braved the hard rain, to run inside quickly. 

when we walked in. oikawa turned the heater up and, nishinoya and hinata took their wet shoes off. 

oikawa left for a second and came back with clean towels to dry our hair and clothes.

~eventually. it came to oikawa putting a volleyball game on his tv and nishinoya and hinata sitting on the couch. and oikawa and i sitting next to them. 

me- oikawa- nishinoya- hinata TV 

(seat order) 

i yawned. realizing how long the day had been. 

"tired now"? oikawa asked turning to see me. 

i nodded and yawned again in response. 

"you can go lay in my bed". he said genuinely. 

i gladly accepted the offer. 

"goodnight you guys". i said standing up. 

"where are you going"? hinata asked. 

"to lay in oikawas bed". i said scratching my head. 

hinata made a o shape with his mouth. 

"see i told you". nishinoya whispered to him. 

"whatever". i said walking away. 

~ i climbed into oikawas huge bed and took the liberty of sprawling my body out right in the center. 

snuggling up with his big fluffy blanket, that smelled like boys cologne, and body wash. 

it made me feel warm inside, the fact that oikawa let me sleep in his bed, the fact that i layed in his sheets, the fact that our bodies often touched under these covers, and the fact that we both enjoyed it. 

it made me feel strange. thinking about the way we acted with each other. so calm, and chill, the best friendship i'd ever had, but at the same time... romantic, sexual tension in everything we do, the feeling of lust he leaves in me every time he speaks.

what is this? 

is this... love? *psh yeah right. that boy loves one thing. and that's volleyball. i'm sure he enjoys the friendship we have already. 

and there's no way i'm gonna ruin it by trying to make him fall for me. 

i'm sure, of course he wants to have sex. that's what boys do. they think with their bodies. 

but... i don't know if he even knows how to be in a real relationship. i even heard his past girlfriend... his only girlfriend. broke up with him because of his obsession to volleyball. 

it's her bad honestly, trying to change his passion was wrong. but i do know, that's the reason i don't think i should give him a romantic relationship. 

i closed my eyes. so many thoughts about toru. 

and yet i can't ask him these questions myself, i'm too afraid of what i might hear. 

oikawas POV 

i looked over to see nishinoya and hinata with their 

heads propped against one another. sleeping soundly on my couch. 

i sighed. they sure are a handful. i've been waiting to get to y/n all this time and they've been goofing around down here. 

i stood up and turned the tv off. 

smirking at how stupid the two looked laying against each other like that. 

i walked down the hall and peeked into my room door to see a sleeping y/n. laying right in the middle of my bed. i smiled. she looked so cute. 

well... she always looked cute. but she looked even cuter when she slept. 

even though she was drooling a little. 

i laughed and took out my phone. snapping a quick picture. there, now on our wedding day i can reveal that i had this picture the whole time. 

i walked into my room quietly trying not to wake her up. and then gently scooted her over towards the wall so i could lay down. 

she faced the wall. and i faced her back. 

i played with her hair and whispered sweet nothings into the darkness. hoping one day my dreams would come true. 

"one day y/n. i will tell you how i feel, i will tell you how much i love you, and how much i wish to be with you forever, that's my biggest wish". 

i blushed. even if she couldn't hear me. i still told her i loved her. and that took a lot to say. 

regular POV 

when i woke up, me and toru made breakfast together, he wasn't that bad of a cook, but he made a mess with every little thing. it was annoying, but also adorable. 

we served a still groggy nishinoya and hinata, who only woke up when they smelled the bacon frying. 

then, nishinoya told us about a hiking trip the karasuno boys team was taking, and asked if i wanted to tag along. 

i was reluctant to exercise, but i agreed as long as oikawa could come. 

nishinoya called daichi, and daichi said he could come as long as he paid for his ticket to hike. 

so... that's how i got stuck on this bus. 

on my way to hike halfway up a mountain, with a sleeping toru, propping his head on my shoulder. 

man, if i knew the bus ride would be this long, i might have changed my mind about going. 

across the aisle from me and toru, sat kageyama and hinata. kageyama was staring across the entire time, glaring at oikawa and hitting hinata every time he mentioned why he was staring. 

the bus hit a bump. and oikawas head slid off my shoulder and plopped into my lap. i was startled, and moved my hands out of the way. 

he continued to sleep. damn, he sure did sleep heavy. i was nervous having his head in my lap... but whatever. i'll let atleast one of us enjoy the ride. 

i let him stay there. and ran my fingers through his hair. he was whispering in his sleep. 

but i couldn't make out what he was saying. 

~ after a long drive, we finally arrived at our destination. the locals called it, cherry mountain. 

because rumor has it so many people have fell off climbing it, the bottom began to fill with red splatter. 

or at least... that's what tanaka told us on the way here. he's probably just trying to scare us though. 

there's no way it would still be open to climb if that many people died trying- right??

i patted oikawa on the face, more like a gentle slap. 

until his eyes shot open and he sat up rubbing them. 

"are we there already"? he asked sleepily. 

i smiled at the adorable face he makes when he's just waking up. "yeah we're here". i said back. 

"come on let's get off the bus". i said standing up. 

he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. 

*huh "here take this, you didn't even bring a jacket dummy". he said standing up and reaching into the small overhead compartment. 

he handed me an aoba johsai jacket... with a number one on the back. 

"is this your jacket"? i asked dreamily. 

"yeah, i have this one". he said pointing to the solid blue one he was wearing. "but- but- this is your special jacket". i said confused. 

"that's why i trust you won't mess it up". he said fixing his sleeves and paying no mind to what he'd just said. 

i almost felt like- crying? i don't know. 

it's just. he values this, and he trusted me to value it too. that makes me feel so happy inside. 

"i won't mess it up". i said smiling. 

i grabbed his hand and he looked a bit shocked. 

but i quickly stood up with him and walked off the bus. 

stepping off. my jaw dropped to see the giant mountain ahead. "that's so beautiful". asahi said, snapping a picture on his phone. 

"yeah it really is". i said back. i began to shiver, man it really is cold and i almost didn't have a jacket. i bet it's even colder climbing up. 

"okay you guys let's talk about safety". coach ukai said popping up out of no where. 

"yes sir". hinata said standing up straight. 

oh brother. 

after a harsh lecture from ukai, about safety and the importance of watching our step, we were all off walking towards the entry gate. 

once we got to the front. we flashed our phones at the ticket reader and were accepted inside. 

the mountain hiking attraction. also doubled as a popular tourist spot. many people gathered here just to take pictures in front of the moutain. hardly anybody ever actually climbed it completely. 

"cherry moutain". tanaka said to the group. pointing to a sign in front of us. we all walked over to get a better view. 

——————————————————————————-

the sign read/ you are about to come close to the destination known as, "the heaven gate of cherry mountain". this is a highly dangerous course to travel. if you are a beginner climbing enthusiast, please take the safety trail that ensures: 

. guided access 

.support and service climbing 

.lookout guides (for your safety) 

if you are an advanced climber. you may take the gate of heaven trail on the right, once you have entered the high altitude warning zone, please put on your oxygen mask to continue climbing. no safety guards will be employed at the half way point of the mountain. 

choose the advanced trail at your own risk. 

watch your step! 

———————————————————————————

we all stood staring at the sign, shocked at how serious this moutain really was. 

i looked up at the mountain and saw, people wearing bright yellow reflective vest, and holding red flags. 

those must be the watch guards for the easy trail.

"who even suggested we come here"? tsukishima asked. "well- i heard it was popular so i did.. but i didn't know why it was so popular". sugawara said rubbing his neck. 

"it will be fun as long as we're careful". coach ukai spoke up. 

we all nodded. and started walking. 

at the bottom of the mountain, there were several food stands, and even little carnival games. i guess the vendors figured since so many people came here to take pictures, they could make a lot of money by running food and game stands. 

we walked through the small crowd of parents with their children playing games, and couples kissing for a photo opportunity. 

it was a bit foggy. but the scenery was still so beautiful. i walked towards the back of the group with nishinoya and tanaka. and oikawa walked alongside me. 

i fumbled with my freezing hands in his jacket pockets. 

"hey look". sugawara said. we all turned to see a vendor who sold scarves and gloves right by where the gate to start the trail was. 

"well that's convenient". i said. "no it's an easy way to make money". tsukishima added pushing his glasses up. "tsuki, don't be so negative, let's go buy scarves. i know your neck is cold". yamaguchi said. 

the group walked to the stand. and we all bought a pair of gloves, and a scarf. 

there, now the walk would be much more enjoyable. 

"i'll lead the way guys, follow me". tanaka said walking down the trail. 

he walked for a about 10 seconds before turning around and realizing no one was following him. 

"what's wrong"? he asked. "if we followed you we'd be dead". tsukishima said starting to walk down the left side trail. "that's the pro path dude". nishinoya screamed to tanaka. 

tanakas eyes went wide and he smiled apologetically. turning around to walk back. 

i shook my head. we've barely started walking up and someone's already made a mistake. 

i hope we survive this. i laughed in my head. 

as we walked. we took several selfies with each other, saving the memories. 

coach ukai even revealed that he'd brought hand warmers in his backpack. 

and passed them out to us. 

the walk was going great. until it started to become apparently clear that there was an incline. 

i mean this mountain was steep. 

there were patches of snow all along the trail, and the rock we were walking on was damp. making it fairly easy to slip if we weren't careful. 

by now, my legs were burning. 

these guys played a sport that involved constant leg exercise but even they looked spent. 

we were all pretty tired. that much was clear. 

"i think we have come pretty far up, we're nearing the end of the easy trail, and after that it just meets with the difficult trail to finish the climb up". coach ukai said clapping his hands. 

we all smiled relieved we could get onto the heated bus again. 

on the way down. we started to talk about bearing another long ride. *ugh i can't stand road trips. 

until i saw oikawa lose his footing on a patch of snow, and almost slip down. 

i grabbed onto his arm and held on tight, pulling him close to me. 

he didn't slip, he just barely slid and clung back onto me. "be CAREFUL"! i said to him scared out of my mind. 

"i'm okay, thanks for saving me". he said laughing. 

the team looked like they'd had a scare too. 

"yes please be observant". daichi said. 

"aw, does karasuno care about the number one setter"? he said in a baby voice poking his tongue out. making everyone roll their eyes. 

we were almost at the bottom. it would only take a minute. oikawas boyish behavior suddenly changed. 

his face went serious, and he tensed up. 

"what's wrong". i asked quickly. everyone else stopped to look at oikawa. 

his eyes widened and he took off running down the mountain. 

"hey where are you going"! nishinoya shouted behind him. "HEY"! he shouted again. 

"what's he doing"?! nishinoya said turning to me. 

"i don't know"! i yelled back. 

oikawa was sprinting down the mountain. 

sliding every time. and nearly falling. 

we all watched as he slipped and rolled down a little ways to the bottom of the moutain, he got up really quickly, not even dusting the snow off of him. And sprinted to the path of the advanced trail. 

all our hearts stopped... when oikawa grabbed a lone, small child. that was walking straight towards the edge of a hanging cliff. 

he picked the child up and threw it over his shoulder walking back over to the entry and tapping a woman's shoulder. 

she dropped her purse in shock and grabbed what seemed to be her baby. i could see tears rolling down her eyes. and she grabbed oikawa for a hug. 

he hugged the lady tightly. and then patted the kid on the head. 

then, he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at us. staring amazed, and confused stuck in place standing on the mountain. 

did toru just save a little kids life? 

what the hell. 

i sat on the dimly lit bus, riding back to karasuno where i would then have to take another short car trip to get to oikawas house. 

i was so sleepy, but oikawa was sleeping with his head against the window. and i knew if i fell asleep, i'd probably end up laying over him. 

but... *yawn i'm too tired to even debate with myself. 

i tapped oikawa on the shoulder and he hesitated to open his eyes. 

"toru". i whispered to him. 

"yeah"? he asked nodding his head trying to hold it up. 

"can i lay on your lap please"? i asked, just wanting somewhere to put my head down. 

that seemed to wake him up a bit. 

"y-yeah you can". he said moving his hands for me to lay down. 

i dropped my weight. and layed into the warmth of his lap, with his arms on top of me. it felt really nice. 

"y/n". he whispered. "yeah"? i whispered back. the street lights on the highway moving through the bus. 

the flickering glow as one light passed and one came ahead. 

the snores and whispers of the rest of the boys. 

the safe feeling of comfort and security i had laying under oikawas watchful eye. 

"i love you". he whispered back. his voice was raspy, like he hadn't planned on saying that. and i heard the force in his voice, that told me he was holding back tears. 

my heart skipped several beats. 

the streetlights now seemed even brighter. 

i was still laying on his lap. 

so he couldn't see my face, but somehow- i found myself to be crying. 

i don't know why... was i upset that our friendship as i knew it had ended, bringing forth a new beginning... or was i actually crying because- i was so happy he'd said he loved me. 

in that moment. my mind just froze, i had no thoughts... no logic. all i had was the will power to whisper back to him. 

to call out to toru and give him all i could. 

to tell him that "i love you too toru, i love you so very much". my final whisper. before the exhaustion of the day finally won me over, and put me to sleep under the sound of the bus traveling. 

i don't remember much. i only

remember him running his fingers through my hair, and then waking up at karasuno. 

i groggily gave my goodbyes to the team. and then walked with toru to his car, where i fell asleep in the passengers seat. 

i woke up. sweating in my sleep. it was 9am. 

it couldn't have happened. 

i tried to convince myself. 

i couldn't have told toru that... i love him. 

it was a dream. i looked around to see i was on the inside of oikawas bed. and sleeping soundly to the right of me was toru... shirtless. 

i girlishly blushed at the sight. my own private little sin. but then, i noticed his chest. 

he had bruises down his chest and on his shoulders. 

i even gasped a little. they looked painful. 

that must have been from his tumble down the mountain. 

he, saved a kids life. what other secrets does oikawa have? is he some kind of hero or something? 

i stared at his resting face. and his calm chest breathing. *sigh why do you make me so nervous toru?

i turned around so he could face my back, and then slowly inched enough to where my butt was pressed against his crotch, and my back layed against his chest. 

my heart was racing. thinking of toru, made me want to scream, and dance, and i don't know just be with him longer. i hope one day, i can hear him tell me those words again. 

i hope he tells me... "i love you y/n". my eyes went wide. "t-toru". i said. 

"you're awake". i followed. 

"yeah i've been up for a while, but you stare a lot so i just let you have it". he snickered. 

his arms wrapped around me and he pushed our bodies even closer, making my head go wild. 

"toru". i whispered. "y/n even if you don't love me the same, i will always love you, and chase you no matter where you go, because you're the first person i've ever trusted completely". he said passionately. 

those words made me snap. there was no way in hell i could hold back. 

i turned and pushed my face into his. our lips crashing together and i immediately let his tongue in. i ran my hands over every inch i could. 

i wrapped one leg over him, and he flipped me down, pinning me to the bed. my legs were open, and he was there between them. 

❤️ ( alright you guys... i think it's time to let you have what you want so without further a do... this is an OFFICIAL SMUT WARNING)  🚫

(song: "mine"- bazzi)

oikawa leaned down slowly. the light was off in his room, but the sunlight glared through his window. leaving shadows across the room. 

and his dark outline coming closer to mine. 

he traced my neck with soft kisses, and i ran my hands over his back and down to the bottom of his shirt, where i lifted it off and tossed it to the floor. 

he didn't spare a moment to take off my shirt. 

leaving me exposed in my bra. 

"i love you y/n". he whispered as he kissed over one breast, and fondled the other. 

he removed his shorts and pulled down his boxers. 

this was moving quicker than i thought. but i didn't mind. 

he kissed me softly. and i pulled my own pants down. he worked his way kissing down my stomach and stuck his tongue inside me. 

"nguh TORU". i screamed digging my nails into his back. 

i heard him give a boyish laugh. 

his breath made me feel hot inside, and i almost came seeing him laugh at a time like this. 

he could make any situation enjoyable as long as he was there. 

"i think it's wet enough". he smirked running his fingers through his hair. i wanted to make him laugh too. because... 

"oikawa". i said. "yeah". he said back in a sexy tone. 

i snickered. "i-if you're gonna hit it... h-hit it till it b-breaks". 

he smiled wide. "you're a nerd". he giggled. then he looked down at my wet entrance. and ran his member down the folds, making me moan. 

i wanted to make him laugh BECAUSE... 

"alright if you say so". he grinned, pushing everything into me. 

I WANTED TO MAKE HIM HAPPY BECAUSE... 

his member dig deep inside me. 

"I LOVE YOU TORU, I ALWAYS HAVE". 

i grabbed his hips and pushed them down further. 

he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

then he opened them and he rammed into me. 

sending pulses through my entire body. 

"ngh y/n"! he screamed, his hair hanging in both of our faces. "t-toru". i screamed back blushing. 

he slid his hands under me and picked me up off the bed, with his member still inside me. 

then he put my back against the wall, and started thrusting faster. i couldn't moan enough to show him how much i loved it. 

everything in that moment was perfect. 

"i love you... i- love you". i said, with tears coming out of my eyes. 

"i love you too". he said hitting me up the wall, and burying his face in my neck. 

then he quickly brought me back to the bed and told me to get on my stomach and arch my back. 

i did as he said, and felt him start to fuck me from behind. "ngh... don't stop". i said without thinking. 

oikawa grabbed at my boobs, and gently held my hair in a ponytail. 

"DONT STOP"! i screamed feeling my climax coming closer and closer. 

"you're the best". he whispered. 

then he rammed into me with every stroke. 

making me bounce forward, and quickly pull my body back onto his. 

"ngh...ngh". oikawas moans were soft and deep. but loud. "TORU". i moaned. feeling the cum run out of me. my body overheated and i started to feel dizzy. 

it was pure bliss. every time he pushed into me it left me cumming more. soaking his member. 

without warning he pulled out of me and i knew what it meant. i quickly gathered myself and turned around to meet a face full of warm cum. 

sucking the rest off the tip and leaving him to watch me in awe. 

with the pressure of my mouth he came some more and moaned the loudest id heard so far. 

i popped it out my mouth... and we looked at each other. 

"i still love you". he said. 

"and i still love you". i said. 

regular POV 

(song: "pussy talk"- city girls): explicit words. but bad bitch moment you need. 

there we were. oikawa locked his car door and came around grabbing my hand. i gripped my backpack strap tighter, nervous of the walk ahead. 

he looked at me and smiled. giving me butterflies. 

we walked in sync, and neared the school gates. 

walking though to see the countless faces staring at me and oikawas intertwined hands. 

his captain jacket over my shoulders. 

he looked good. really good today. and i looked like i was all his. 

everywhere i looked someone was staring at us with an open mouth. this was such a rush. my heart was racing. 

*imagine like. a badass slow walking moment. cause YOU are THE oikawas girl. 

"y/n...". i heard some girl whisper. i turned to smile at her, i think she was from my 4th period. she blushed and waved at me. 

me and oikawa kept walking and pushed open the school doors. making even more people stare at us. 

people actually stopped their conversations just to look at us. 

oikawa let go of my hand and grabbed the side of my waist instead. bringing me closer to him. 

i blushed that we were in public. but it also made me weak in the knees every time he touched me now. 

all i could think about was how good he felt inside of me. 

we finally reached the gym doors. and before he opened the door i stopped to ask him a question. 

"have you told your team"? i asked blushing. 

"they're about to find out now". he said smirking. 

we pushed open the doors. and i'm not being dramatic when i say the entire team stared wide eyed at the two of us. 

"this is a joke right, there's no way you pulled her". kindaichi bent over laughing. oikawa turned to me and parted his lips dreamily. 

bending down slightly to kiss me. it lasted for a few seconds and he even ran his hand over my waist a little. 

i couldn't resist. i would do anything to feel him touching me more. 

i kept staring at him as he turned to a silent kindaichi and grinned. "she's all mine". he said. 

i smiled and turned red. 

oikawa.... toru oikawa you are the hottest boy i've ever met. 

——————————————————————————

"ah ah no"! the coach screamed across the gym. 

i blushed harder. he must have seen that. 

"sorry coach". oikawa smiled rubbing his neck. 

"alright you should head to first period". oikawa said looking into my soul. i had to clench my legs together. trying my hardest not to think about him this morning. 

we did it. we actually... had sex. "what are you thinking about"? he whispered grinning. 

i looked away and tried to hide my face. 

"i've been thinking about it non-stop too". he said lower in my ear. making the hairs on my neck stand up.

"alright get to class". he said cheerfully and started talking with his team mates. 

i left the gym grinning. i couldn't help it. 

oikawa was.... infatuating. 

when i got to first period i saw janae sitting in her seat texting someone. "hey". i said sitting down. 

"hey- why are you smiling"? she asked curiously with an eyebrow raised. it made me smile harder. 

"m- me and toru"... i couldn't even finish my sentence. i wanted to giggle and hide my face. 

"you guys totally banged"! she said loudly. making a few students turn to face her. "shhh"! i said abruptly. 

"sorry but... woah. see i told you". i nodded. 

"it was so good". i said feeling a bit awkward talking about this casually. 

"was it". she hinted. "was it what"? i asked. 

"was it bigggerrrr"? she tried to say slowly. 

i blushed. "i don't know shut up". i tried to think about it. "well hmm... i think *bleh ushjimas was bigger. but oikawa had more... power. he was just ramming me, and he knew how to hit all the right spots. also i loved his hair in my face. it was such a weird feeling". i said trying to explain. 

she smiled. "you two.. that's hot". i giggled. "shut up, just take notes". 

———————————————-

when the bell rang. i said my goodbyes to janae and headed to second period. i started sweating. 

ever since janae left my second period i've been nervous there. but even more so now... that me and oikawa were dating. 

when i walked in the classroom my stomach got butterflies. the table of boys that i sat at... oikawas seat was usually at the end away from mine. but today he had moved hinata to sit next to me. 

my legs were stiff. i felt so comfortable with him before. but now that we were a title i felt nervous. it became obvious to me just how wanted oikawa was. just how much all the other girls despised me for getting him. 

i took my spot and oikawa smirked at me as i sat down. he casually threw his arm around my shoulder. "hey y/n". he said lowly while the rest of the table conversed. 

"hey toru". i said back loving the feeling of him holding me. "the teacher is giving us a free period because she has to grade last periods make up tests". 

i felt excited. great a whole period just to focus on oikawa. "soooo, are you two a couple"? tsuki asked from across the table. 

"y-yeah". i said trying to look confident. 

"hmm". was all he responded. i didnt know how to feel about that. i noticed hinata was blushing. "thanks for um, letting me and nishinoya stay the night with you the other night". he said. "no problem". oikawa said kind of ticked off. 

i mean they had interrupted our makeout session. and we probably would have fucked that night if it weren't for them. we had to wait until the morning to go at it. 

"you two look like you've suddenly gotten closer". kageyama said snickering. i blushed. "yeah i guess we have". oikawa said with a hot look on his face. i think the entire table could tell. 

the period went by slowly. and i was glad to be sitting next to oikawa that long. "ready for lunch"? he asked grabbing both of our bags. 

i nodded and we grabbed each other's hands. 

—————————————————

when we got to the cafeteria we sat down at our usual table. kindaichi had a wide eyed stare on his face. i guess he never actually expected me to like toru back. 

oh no, he wasn't looking at me never mind. he was staring at the girl sitting at our table. wait.. what? whose she. did someone else get a girlfriend. 

oikawa stopped walking when we reached the table and just stared at the back of the girl's head. 

she turned around... and she was really pretty. 

"what". oikawa said harshly. woah- i'd never heard him talk to a girl like that. he grabbed my hand tighter and i actually grabbed it back a bit worried about this girl. 

"babe come on". she said standing up and crossing her arms. "you're seriously going out with this raggedy bitch instead of me"? 

was... was she talking about ME?! 

"leave now allison". oikawa said with a straight face. 

"did you fuck her"? allison asked. i blushed and dropped my jaw. "is that why you're attached? because she's letting you hit it"? she asked looking me up and down. 

i wanted to say something- but my lips were sealed shut. "dont talk about y/n like that". toru said with his brows furrowed. 

"why shouldn't i"? she laughed. "are you gonna beat my ass y/n- cause it barely looks like you can talk". she smiled as she pushed me back a little bit. 

did... did this bitch just put her hands on me?! 

the entire table was staring. kageyama, hinata, kindaichi, mad dog was even here today, tsuki, yamaguchi. they were all just watching. 

i wanted to say something but... i couldn't. 

"she's ugly, what the fuck toru! i tried to give you everything. my body, my love, and you didn't even want to fuck me, how could you go and find the most ran down bitch around here and give her all your attention... unbelievable". 

i bit my tongue because i was about to get real disrespectful. but there's no way i could interrupt. this was an old relationship. 

"and not to mention, your rude ass mom finally getting the karma that's due to her". i felt oikawas hand tense up. "stage four cancer i hear". the rest of the table went silent. they didn't know about it. 

that's it.... i don't give a fuck about their bond. or whatever they had before. 

"shut the fuck up you skinny twig bitch". i said not being able to contain myself. oikawa looked at me wide eyed but he didn't stop me. 

"oh you wanna pick a fight"?allison said flipping her gaze to me. oh hell yeah. 

i stepped forward. "actually i do". i said pushing her back like she had done to me. 

she opened her mouth and gasped. 

"don't touch me"! she said stomping. 

"throw a fit about it hoe". i said. i smiled...i forgot how fun fighting was. 

"and first off". i said as she watched me wordless. 

"you're going to hell for making fun of CANCER you dumb bitch! also don't talk shit about me. you don't know me, but i know you and you seem pretty salty that toru left you for me. i guess he just found something better." i crossed my arms. 

i noticed oikawa smiling now. and the table was laughing a bit. mad dog was clapping. what the hell. 

"i will snatch that thin hair out your head, you can pull up after school, i stood here silent- i really tried. but you're just fucking irritating. i can't stand girls like you. all talk. and now you're silent. yeah- keep being silent bitch. don't talk to me or toru again."

she stumbled back onto the seat behind her. 

"are your legs shaky"? i said snickering. 

"i can't believe he lost his virginity to you". she said lowly. i blushed. god this bitch. 

it was embarrassing but... the only way to put her in her place. 

"yeah he did, - and guess what it was amazing. it was a great big moaning mess, and then he came all over my face". i smiled at her. 

she looked mortified. the boys were smiling and whispering. oh gosh did i say that. 

oikawa rubbed my hand with his thumb now. and i looked at him. "sorry". i whispered. 

"no it's fine". he said smirking and smiling at the rest of the boys. 

"get away from our table, and don't come near us again, or else i'll beat your ass for real". 

she smiled. "oh you're gonna beat my ass"? she questioned. standing back up and reaching out her hand to push me again. 

i grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly like my dad had taught me. right on the bone, where it feels like your wrist might break. 

"ow ahhhg... stop... let go"! she screamed in pain. 

"say sorry bitch". i laughed. "agn i'm... i'm sorry"! she couldn't take the pressure. 

i patted her on the head. "good girl, now obey and leave puppy". i said letting her wrist go. 

she wiped the tears out of her eyes and walked away quickly fixing her hair. 

"wow, i didn't know my girlfriend was so tough". toru smiled. "she deserved worse". i said sitting down at our open spot now. 

"soooo... he came all over you face huh? that's VERYYY interesting". tsuki grinned intertwining his fingers. 

i was immediately filled with embarrassment. 

i put my head down in my arms at the table. 

i wanted to cry. i would fight. but i was also sensitive. 

and plus, she was so pretty. 

how could toru want me after that? 

lunch was good. oikawa surprised me with a bento he'd made. it was delicious, he really could cook. 

after having class, and then fifth period with nishinoya. where i told him the secrets of me and oikawas heated love making. 

i headed off to the gym to go to oikawas practice. 

when i got there i noticed oikawa was standing outside the doors. he was on the phone. 

"hey". he whispered to me. i smiled. 

"yep, uh sure... yeah i guess- i'll bring him back tomorrow afternoon then". oikawa hung up the phone and looked at me rubbing his eyes. 

"what is it"? i asked. "takeru". he said. 

"huh.. who-" "my little nephew". he said. 

"you don't seem excited". i joked. 

"well, my big sister wants me to keep him at my house tonight so she can go on a date, and then bring him back home the next day, meaning i'll probably miss school to look after him". 

"woah really"! i said excited. "i love kids, ill stay from school to help". i jumped a little. i would love to meet his nephew. 

oikawas POV 

woah. y/n likes kids huh. maybe i should give her some 😏 i laughed with myself. well... i technically did. they were running all over her fac- "toru". huh? 

"yeah y/n"? i jumped. 

can she read my mind? "so are you gonna accept the offer"? she asked wide eyed. 

"well i kinda have to, my aunt does me favors all the time". i said rubbing the back of my neck. 

"come on practice is gonna start soon". 

i said pushing open the gym door and letting y/n walk inside. 

"alright i'll be on my phone over there". she said smiling her warm smile. 

she's too cute. "at least watch me a little". i sulked. 

"i willll". she said snickering. 

i walked over to my team mates, who looked at me grinning evil grins. "what"? i said to mad dog who had the biggest smile on his face. he looked psycho. 

"your girl is badass, i respect the way she stood up for herself. i thought for sure she would wimp out". 

i looked back at her. she was playing on her phone already. i turned back to mad dog. "yeah, she's tough when she needs to be. but with me she's a little teddy bear". i smiled. 

"yeah i bettt". kindaichi said coming behind me and wrapping his arm around my neck. 

"she sure did say some interesting things at the table earlier". he snickered. 

"like"? i asked. 

* kindaichis girl voice "yep-i took his virginity, and then he came all over my face". him and mad dog fist bumped and started laughing. 

"well i mean". i smirked. "oh my god she wasn't kidding"? kindaichi said with his jaw dropped. 

"looks like i'm ahead of the team". i grinned. 

"except for me, i've fucked at least 10 girls". mad dog said holding up his hands. "uhhh i believe you". i said. 

"alright"! i screamed and clapped my hands twice. 

"get into receiving drills"! 

the team followed and we set up for practice.

———————————————————— 

after a long practice i told the team we could break for the locker room. 

"i'll be out in ten". i told y/n taking off my shirt and going to the locker room with the others. 

when i entered they were all silent and smiled at me. 

"what"? i yawned. "oikawa we wanna know". mad dog said smiling. "know what"? i asked kind of scared of the faces they were making. 

"we wanna know everything that happened, give us the dirty juicy details". matsukawa said smiling. 

"you want me to tell you about losing my v card... weird". i said snickering. 

"come on man, just tell us how it was". iwaizumi said. "iwa-chan you too"! i screamed. 

"i wanna know what to expect when i get a girlfriend". kunimi said. we all turned to him. 

"kunimi i doubt that will happen"! kindaichi laughed. we all broke out into laughter as well. 

but it quickly turned back into the team staring at me. 

"fine, what do you even wanna know". i said giving in. i love bragging about my y/n after all. 

"did she really let you cum on her face"? kindaichi asked wide eyed. i nodded smiling with one eyebrow raised. "why? do girls usually say no to that"? i asked curious now. 

"not to me". mad dog said grinning. 

we ignored his comment. "i don't know, but it's a mess to clean... and it's just kinda gross don't you think"? kunimi said. 

"she seemed to like it". i said closing my eyes and thinking about her lust filled eyes, her tongue sticking out for me. 

"yeah i think she liked it". i said confidently. 

"sooo... is she kinky"? kindaichi smiled. 

"what do you mean"? i asked. 

"you don't know about kinks"? shinji asked. 

"well... not really". i said rubbing my neck. 

"kinks are like, choking, biting, ice play, role play... you know man". 

"ohhh". i said. "yeah i know what kinks are about". 

"so... she has to have atleast one". mad dog said. 

i thought about it. we didn't really do any of that stuff. 

"does lifting her on a wall count"? i asked. kindaichis jaw dropped once again. "you got to do that man"?! he asked. "no wall fucking isn't a kink, it's basically bed sex"! mad dog said. he sure was passionate about this stuff. 

"should i ask her then, i mean for next time". 

"no man, just try some stuff out and see what she likes. take her by surprise". iwaizumi said. 

"take her by surprise"? i asked. 

there's no way i would just bite her randomly. 

she might freak out on me. 

"are you guys virgins"? i asked. mad dog looked like he was about to fuss over the question. "not you mad dog"! i said holding my hand up. 

"yeah". the team said collectively. 

except for shigeru. "WHAT"?! shigaru you've lost it"! i asked. "yeah like in middle school". the team just stared. 

shigeru my man. you are a god. 

"to who"?! we all asked. "myself"? he said slowly and confused. 

we all blanked. "uhh, what"? kindaichi asked him. 

"yeah, i'm surprised you guys haven't, my mom told me everyone has atleast once, she caught me one time. not fun". he said rubbing his neck. 

"shigeru are you talking about masterbation"? iwaizumi asked. "no losing your virgin". he said. 

we all busted into laughter. 

"it's virginity". i said. 

"anyways, i lose it like maybe once a week". he said. 

we all laughed louder. 

"YOU DUMBASS, YOU JUST JACK OFF"! kindaichi yelled. as him and mad dog went to hit him. 

Oikawas POV 

me and y/n sat in my car on the way to takerus after school care. "so you're really okay with skipping school tomorrow just to help look after taku"? 

"aw a little nickname, of course i am". she said turning to look out the window. 

"so were gonna go get him, and then go to your house"? she asked. "yeah". i said turning the right corner. 

"what is he like"? she asked. i guess she wanted to know what to expect. "he's... difficult to impress. so don't be sad if he doesn't laugh at your jokes." 

i told her. it was true, that tiny demon always made fun of me. does he not know how great i am?! 

—————————————————————

regular POV 

when we pulled up to the school, oikawa pointed to a boy standing on the sidewalk. he was wearing a blue shirt and khakis. 

"there he is". toru said unenthusiastically. 

he rolled down my window and screamed out of it. 

"taku, come on"! 

takeru recognized the car and said goodbye to his friends. 

when he climbed in the car. the air became frigid. 

i never thought i'd be so nervous to impress a child.

"you're really pretty". takeru said as he put on his seatbelt. oh, well then i guess i don't have to break the ice. 

"thank you takeru". i turned around and said putting on a warm smile. 

toru looked confused. "not gonna be rude today"? he asked. i snickered at how flustered toru was. 

"not to her". he said crossing his arms. 

i snickered some more. 

"are you auntie-kawas girlfriend"? 

takeru asked. now i was full out laughing. 

"auntie-kawa"? i said giggling. 

"yep because my moms boyfriend said he's barely a man". 

oikawa furrowed his brows. "derrick doesn't know anything". he said. 

"yes i'm his girlfriend". i said. my heart racing at actually saying those words out loud. even if just to a boy. 

i know oikawa felt the pulse of our hearts beating together as well.

"why would you date him"? takeru laughed. 

he was so funny. i had to try my best not to laugh. 

"do you guys kiss"? he asked. i blushed. 

"alright that's enough questions taku". toru said looking in the rear view mirror. 

takeru looked out his window and whispered. 

"you guys totally make out". 

————————————————-

oikawas POV 

when we finally reached my house. i got takeru at the table to do his homework and gave him some apple slices to eat. 

"you look so cute taking care of him". y/n said snuggling into my arm. 

i almost blushed. 

she was the one that looked like a mom around him. "i'm gonna help him with his homework, it looks like he's struggling a bit". she said walking over to him. 

she sat down with him and gave a warm smile. 

patiently helping him and explaining the problem. 

my heart was beating out my chest. she would be a great mom... i could give her kids. we could have a family together. 

"OH i get it now"! takeru said smiling wide for the first time since he got here. 

"seee it's easy once you break it down". y/n said rubbing his head. 

wow, y/n i really love you.

after takeru finished his homework y/n helped me make noodles for dinner and we all sat at the table together. 

it looked like a family for real now. 

"takeru i bet if you eat all your food oikawa will let you have dessert". 

wow. she was just... 

"yeah, sure". i said holding back my smile. 

———————————————————-

oikawas POV 

eventually after letting takeru watch tv for a while. he fell asleep on the couch, and me and y/n went up to my room. 

we had been laying in bed for a while with a movie playing. when i remembered what happened in the locker room. 

could she have a kink? what if she doesn't and she thinks i'm weird for asking. 

well whatever. i'd rather know the best way to please her. "y/n, do you have any kinks"? i asked. 

she looked at me giggling. "why such a random question"? she asked. 

"i just was wondering". i said trailing off. 

"well".. she said grabbing my hand and using it to cup her boob. "any way you touch me makes me go crazy". she whispered smiling. 

my mouth was open and practically drooling. seeing her like this made me go crazy as well. 

i leaned down and kissed her neck. 

"mm- toru". she said. 

i kept going, as she ran her hands down my back. 

she let out a small moan and then lifted my head up with her hands. 

"we can't... takeru". she said. i frowned. "uuughhg". i groaned. "can't you muffle yourself". i said leaning back down, only for her to lift up my head again.

"no way, you make me scream too much."

she said in all seriousness. but it really turned me on. 

"what if i just"- i said cutting off my words as i lifted up her shirt to suck on her nipple. 

"toru". she whined. "come on". i whispered. 

"just a little". she whispered back. 

i kept sucking as she softly moaned. 

it got a bit louder so i stuck my middle finger in her mouth. 

she sort of gasped but accepted it. 

"t-or-gnnmoh". she mumbled. "huh"? i asked taking my finger out. 

"toru i like when you take control i think, is that a kink"? she asked. 

i remembered what kindaichi said. 

"yeah i think so...". i said. 

her eyes became half lidded with lust. 

"well then i think you found it". she said grabbing my hand and shoving my finger back in her mouth. 

she sucked it and looked into my eyes. 

i bit my lip watching her. oh god if only takeru wasn't downstairs. 

"if you keep that up, with that face your making, i won't be able to resist you". i said going to suck her nipple again. 

she grabbed my head, and pulled it close. giving me a kiss, our tongues touching for a second. before she pulled back. "i told you only a little". she said teasing. and turning over to sleep. 

damn it. now i have to sleep with a boner. 

oikawa book part 3 

regular POV 

i waved out the window as takeru smiled at me. 

"thanks for watching him toru". oikawas sister said

as she smiled at me as well. 

"it was fun". i said laughing. 

i kept waving as oikawa pulled out her driveway and started heading down the road. 

"well that was fun". i smiled turning the air up a little. "yeah". oikawa said in his low tone facing forward. 

we had planned to watch takeru all day since we missed school for it, but oikawas sister said her date didn't go as planned so she actually didn't need us to keep takeru. 

now it was only 11:00 am and we had a whole day to ourselves. 

oikawa started snickering. 

"what's so funny"? i asked raising and eyebrow. 

he looked at me briefly, smiled, and then put his eyes back on the road. 

"do you remember the training camp"? he asked. i blushed, so much happened there. ushjima, toru, kageyama... i shivered. 

i couldn't even make up my mind at the time about who i wanted to be with. and i never thought it'd be oikawa after all that happened with us. 

"what part"? i asked curious. 

"the day that we first hung out, we were sitting by the track and you let me sleep over you". 

i smiled. "yeah i remember that". 

he had become a different person, i mean he was still a smartass and horny boy, but he was sweet and compassionate with me. something i didn't know before. 

"that's the day i realized i wanted to be with you". 

he said gripping the steering wheel. 

my face was hot. "really"? i asked wondering how he'd kept his composure all that time. 

"well, do you remember the sneaky kiss we shared during your break"? i asked. now he was blushing. 

"yeah, in the back room when i was upset because ushji...". he stopped. 

"it's okay to say his name". i said stiff. 

"nah. it leaves a sour taste in my mouth". he laughed. 

i laughed along. 

there was a silence for a bit. his eyes were focused on the road intently, but his right hand left the wheel and snaked its way onto my thigh. grabbing it. 

i bit my lip watching him rub my thigh, and placed my hand on top of his guiding it down my inner thigh. 

he kept his eyes on the road. he didn't even have a facial expression, and neither did i. 

but he began to rub me from outside my pants. 

i just sat back and watched the road, feeling good. 

he got a little more aggressive and stuck his hand down my pants, now teasing me with his fingertips.

"mm, toru stop". i giggled. 

he looked at me with a slight smirk on his face and then glared with an evil smile. 

"okay, whatever you say". he said pulling his hand out and placing it back on the steering wheel. 

my jaw dropped. "TORU"! i whined. 

"you said stop". he smiled shrugging. 

"okay okay, don't stop". i said trying to grab his arm back. 

he didn't even budge. i whined some more. "toru pleeeease". i rubbed his arm trying to get him to accept. 

he grinned and let me pull his arm back to me. 

"okay, you can use my hand but you have to do it yourself, it turns me on to watch you desperately try to cum". 

"what do you mean do it myself"? i asked quietly. 

"i'm not gonna move my hand for you". he said licking his lips. 

i blushed and my eyes went half lidded with this odd feeling of pleasure.

i grabbed his hand embarrassed, and slid it into my pants again. 

it was warm and felt good. 

but as he said, he didn't start to play with me. 

he just let his hand lay against my crotch. 

"mm, toru come on". i said gripping my legs together and grinding against his hand a little for friction. 

"give me a show babe". he said smiling. 

i couldn't take this. i put two of his fingers inside of me, myself. and as he continued to drive, i pushed and pulled his hand out from me. 

he kept looking down at me and smiling. 

"help me toru". i said grabbing his thigh now. 

he took a deep breath. 

"mmm, mmn". he said telling me he wouldnt move his hand. 

i sighed. "fine". i said. 

i raised up a little and pulled my pants and underwear down my hips, leaving me revealed and open. 

oikawas eyes went a little wider and he stared at me with temptation. 

"i'll do this myself". i said softly. 

i started ramming his fingers in and out of me. wildly moaning and bouncing in the seat. 

he could barely keep his eyes on the road. 

"mm, torruuuu". i whispered, and then scrunched my face as i hit his fingers against my g spot. 

he smiled and then let out a boyish laugh. 

"what's so funny- ahhhgn"! he started to move his fingers. sending blood rushing to my head. 

he did it way faster than me. "is this what you wanted"? he asked in a deep voice. "yessss". i moaned throwing my head back. 

"is this what you want y/n"? he moaned a little fingering faster and moving in perfect circles. 

"mmm yes, yes". i whispered. 

then right as i was going to cum, he pulled his fingers out. "TORU AGN"! i said shaking trying to cum. but i couldn't. 

"say please let me cum". he said. 

i whined. "toru come on". 

he reached his hand up and gently wrapped his hand as much as he could around my neck. then he leaned over quickly and whispered. "if you beg, i'll let you cum". 

it made me moan. he let go and went back to 

watching the road again. i was desperate. 

"ok, please let me cum". i said. 

"say please let me cum toru". he said back. 

i didn't want to, but it was making me feel hot and bothered.

i bit my lip. "please.. let me cum toru". 

he slid his hand back in my pants, and pushed 3 fingers in this time making me jolt in my seat. 

"now.. say please let me cum, daddy". he smiled. 

my face lit up bright red and i went silent. 

"toru". i whispered. "say it". he said harshly as he fingered me slow. 

i couldn't take this. i moaned out. "please let me cum toru, i'll do anything, let me cum daddy". i screamed and fucked his fingers. 

he smiled wide. "good girl"! he said. fingering me, i was blacking out with a hot head as he hit my clit everytime. 

then with no warning from my own body. warm cum dripped out of me and onto his fingers. 

i kept moaning, holding onto his hand as my orgasm left me. 

"someone's a bad girl". he smirked. 

i wanted him so bad right now. 

"toru i think you know what i want". i said. 

he nodded his head and pressed the gas pedal harder. 

oikawas POV 

we were doing 60 in a 40 and my mind was racing. 

(i don't condone speeding, it's just for the story and speeding can be dangerous for you and anyone around you. drive safe please) 

y/n just showed me a side of her i wasn't sure existed. but now i know the boys were telling the truth, everyone has at least one kink. 

my mind was on one thing. i smirked and looked over at y/n. she was still pulling herself together and her eyes were focused on the road ahead as she bit her lip. 

i pressed the gas harder. and drove down my street, pulling into my driveway as my member grew in excitement. 

i pulled the key out the car and y/n opened her door. 

i know what she likes now. she likes control. 

"get in the back". i said as a command. 

her mouth made a o, but she did as i said. 

i smiled and nodded, "good girl". 

i opened my door and got into the backseat as well. 

locking the doors. 

"someone will see us" she whispered. 

i leaned over her, her head pressed against the car door. "my windows are tinted". i whispered back. 

i leaned in and we started to kiss. 

"take your shirt off". i said in between breaths. 

she lifted her shirt up and i helped her take it off. 

"how bad do you want me"? i asked. 

she smirked and then reached her hand down touching me. 

"how bad do you want me"? she asked back. 

i let out a breath. "turn around and lay flat". i said. 

she gulped. 

"okay". she said in a shaky tone. i'm sure she didn't know what to expect. 

as she was laying on her stomach i pushed her down. making her lay down faster. "agn". she slightly moaned turning me on more. 

i was on top of her with my knees on the seat. and her legs inbetween mine. 

(y'all PLEASE LMAO DONT ROAST my drawing. i tried my best 💀 ) also y/n is face down 

i can't get over that dumb drawing omg. 

—————————————————-

i made my way kissing down her back and watching her try to move under me. 

i unlatched her bra with one hand and pulled it off, throwing it in the front seat. 

"y/n". i leaned down to whisper in her ear. i could feel her shake. "yes toru"? she cooed back. 

"have you ever seen me spike"? i asked. 

she seemed a bit confused and taken aback. 

"yeah"? she said. 

i smiled. and pulled my hand up bringing it down hard on her ass. 

"AGN TORU"! she moaned moving and squirming underneath me. 

"that was 20%". i said. 

she moaned with her face pressed down. 

"everytime i hit it, i'll make it feel better okay"? i asked. she nodded and watched me from the side of her eye. 

i pulled her pants down and moved her underwear aside. sticking my tongue into her and watching her shake and moan. 

"mmm, toru like that". she said panting. 

"okay next round". i said pulling my head up. 

she bit her lip. 

i smacked her ass again harder this time, it left a print. "60%". i said as she screamed and moaned. filling the car. 

i went back to eating her out and her moans of pleasure made me lick as deep as i could. 

i brought my head back up again, and her eyes were wide. it was a mix of fear and pleasure. 

"do you want 100%?" i asked. 

she panted and after a second she slowly shook her head. i brought my hand up and down quickly, with this much force i would have gotten a service ace. 

"FUCK TORU, AGN...A-HH". she was a mess. 

i looked at her face and saw a tear fall. 

oh no- was that too hard. "i want my reward". she said with a shaky voice. 

i wiped the tear from her eye and kissed her forehead. 

"okay, you deserve it". i said pulling my dick out and pushing it inside of her without second thought. 

she moaned and i closed my eyes at the pressure she was giving me. 

i thrusted faster, as we both moaned in sync. 

"t-toru". she whispered. 

i grabbed her neck and leaned down moaning and panting in her ear. making her tense up and suck me in deeper. 

"toru" she moaned softly with no voice left in her. 

"cum for me". i said softly, as i pounded into her. 

she let out a whimper and i felt her cum drip out onto my seat, i moaned loudly and rammed into her. 

we both orgasmed and i pulled out cumming over her back. 

i stuck it back in, and got a few more moans from her as i fucked her through the rest of her orgasm. 

"ahh". she quietly came down. and my dick was throbbing at the touch. 

regular POV 

i laid in bed, leaning against torus chest as he ran his fingers through my hair gently. 

i couldn't get my mind off of him. 

everytime i thought of him smacking my ass in his backseat, it made me uncontrollably grin. 

it had been a few hours, we went inside, showered together, and ate meat buns. 

we were now watching netflix and i was drifting off. 

"what's wrong with him? why would he go in the room if he heard screaming"?! oikawa screamed jumping up a little. 

"you're really into this movie". i said laughing. 

"kinda". he said smugly.

"i'm gonna go to sleep now". i said lowly. 

"okay". he said keeping me in his lap. 

i closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

oikawas POV 

it had been about an hour since y/n fell asleep, and the movie had just ended. 

i turned off the tv and decided i should get to bed too. 

i gently let y/n roll to the side of me to lay down on her stomach, and saw her phone lit up underneath her. she was getting a phone call, but the ringer was off. 

i picked up the phone and squinted at the bright light as i brought it to my face. 

it was an unknown number. 

probably a spam call. 

i answered and put the phone to my ear waiting to hear some kind of tax fraud scam. 

but instead i heard an all too familiar and deep voice. 

"y/n i thought you wouldn't answer". 

it had to be ushibaka. no doubt about it. 

my face lit up with anger but i had to resist screaming to fuck off. i wanted to see what he was going to say. has she been talking to him all this time? 

"y/n i know you probably don't want to talk, but just listen". he said. 

ok so i guess he hasn't talked to her since the break up. 

"i'm so sorry for what i did to you, my head wasn't in the right place". i remained silent. biting my lip and wanting to punch him in the face for thinking he could have my y/n back. 

"i heard you were with that second place loser, look, oikawa can't give you what i can. i'm stronger, i'm bolder, and you know no one can fuck you like i can". 

my face turned red and i bit my tongue. 

this fucking prick. 

"still no answer huh"? he asked from the line. 

no you stoic bastard. 

"i just wanted to say i still love you, and i hope you realize how much more you could have with me than with him, that's all. think about it. i love you". 

who says i love you twice in the same sentence, you obsessive cunt. 

he hung up the line, and i tossed the phone down on the bed, rubbing my forehead and thinking about what just happened. 

y/n loved ushjima a lot before the breakup. 

would- would she go back to him if he gave a heartfelt apology? i can fuck you better... that's what he said. 

it sent shivers down my spine knowing they actually did that with each other. he got to see her naked before i did. he got to touch her before i did. to use her, before i could love her. 

i didn't want to admit it to myself. but i knew they had sex. it was obvious, they'd been inseparable and so close. it'd be weird if they hadn't. 

it just made me so upset that he found y/n before i had. i would have never let her go, never cheated. he's a idiot, and now he wants her back. he wants to take her from me. 

just when things were getting good he has to pop up. just great. 

——————————————

regular POV 

when i woke up i didn't see toru next to me. 

it made me a little sad not to wake up next to him. 

i went downstairs and the smell of delicious food filled my lungs. 

"wow, it smells amazing". i said smiling at toru who was hard at work in the kitchen. 

i walked around the counter to see him making waffles and bacon, eggs, hash brows, and some type of homemade chocolate drizzle for the waffles. 

"why are you cooking so much?" i asked. 

he looked at me smiling, but his eyes were tired and a bit red- it almost looked like he had been crying not too long ago. 

"i just want my girlfriend to eat the best". he said shrugging. i gave him a kiss on the cheek and moved the hair out his face. 

"have you been crying babe"? i asked. 

his eyes went a little wider and he stood up straight. 

"of course not". he said continuing to mix the waffle batter. "how could i be sad with such an amazing girl like you"? he asked. 

i smiled warmly. he was being awfully sweet. 

not that it was bad. i just knew something must be up in that dense head of his.

"you know you can talk to me about anything.. right"? i asked. 

he patted my head. "i know". he said. 

we leaned in for a kiss and he took his hands off the counter and placed them on my hips. 

he sure was being passionate. 

he pulled back. "what's wrong"? i asked. 

"i have to finish this breakfast so we can eat and go on a date to the movies". 

i smiled surprised. "we're going to the movies"? i asked. "yeah i remember you saying you wanted to see that scary movie that just came out". 

"wow, ok i'll shower after breakfast". 

i was pleasantly liking the romantically energetic toru. even though i knew something was wrong. i'm sure he'd tell me about it later. 

regular POV 

after breakfast. i decided to take a shower, and ended up sharing it. a two for one deal. 

now i sat on torus bed still getting over my orgasm. and trying to get dressed. "toru why did you have to go so hard". i said to oikawa who was getting dressed in the corner. 

"sorry babe, i just needed it". he said putting his shirt over his head. 

those toned muscles got me everytime. no matter how close we'd gotten, and how much of him i've seen. 

those abs made me look. 

"well i didn't say it was bad". i whispered looking down. 

he smirked. "you sure do scream a lot". i blushed and he walked out the room drying his wet hair. 

how could he make me blush still? 

he's so full of surprises. 

————————————————————-

oikawas POV 

i opened the car door for y/n and she stepped out. 

we held hands and crossed the crosswalk to get to the movie theater. 

once inside, i was relieved that it seemed to be a slow day. there weren't many people and an old man was standing at the ticket counter looking at us. 

y/n went ahead of me and started to talk to him. 

"excuse me, 2 tickets-" "whaaaat". the old man screamed. 

what the- she looked at me confused and i tried to smile but it only looked like confusion as well. 

she turned back to him and tried to speak louder. 

"2 TICKETS FOR THE BEAST HUNT" 

she nearly screamed. 

he blinked slowly and then nodded. 

"two tickets for the deep one". he said. 

"NO, FOR THE BEAST HUNT"! 

she screamed back. 

he blinked slowly again. 

"the bee bun"? he asked. "we don't have that movie". he said waving us off. 

i walked up by her. "the beast hunt". i said deeply. 

his eyes went wide. "you're toru oikawa, my grand boy has talked about you". he smiled toothlessly making me tense up. 

my face went a little red. i had fans. but this theater was a little ways out. and to be recognized by this guy seemed like i'd made it big. i hope y/n is proud of me. 

"he says you should have went to shiratorizawa". the old man said chuckling. "is that a club"? he asked. 

my face went red and y/n's eyes were wide. 

this old quack was ushjibakas grandfather?

what- the- fuck?!

————————————————

oikawas POV 

after finally getting him to understand the movie we wanted to see. we were walking down the theatre hallway looking for number 12. 

"can you believe"? she asked shaking her head. her face all scrunched up. 

"don't stress baby, he didn't even recognize you". 

i said trying to console her. 

she turned to me with watery eyes. "i've never met a member of his family". i felt bad. 

but... she was sad that ushjima never introduced her to his family? that didn't make me feel secure. 

"he was never good for you anyways". i said grabbing her hand. she turned to me. "what if he used me, what if he never really loved me"? she asked. 

my heart broke... she was thinking about him again. 

"of course he loved you". i said trying to keep it moving. but she wouldn't move. 

"how can you say that, what if he didn't, what if he pretended". she asked frantically. 

"no one could NOT love you". i said gripping her hand harder. 

she looked into my eyes with her watery ones. 

"do you really love me"? she asked. 

"of course i do"! i said interlocking our fingers. 

"then tell me what you're hiding, i can tell something's been bothering you, but you still haven't told me". 

i tensed up. 

so she knew i was hiding something. 

and she's been waiting. 

this is the worst moment i could possibly bring it up, with her emotional wound now open again. 

"y/n". i said taking a deep breath, and hesitantly telling about the late night call and how i ignored him. the things he said, the fact that he told her he loved her still. 

"w-why, why did you do that"!? she asked screaming at me. 

my eyes went wide. this is the opposite goal of the day. i was supposed to make her love me more not hate me. 

"i'm sorry y/n, the number wasn't saved and it took me by surprise to hear his voice". 

"you SHOULDNT have answered MY phone". 

she screamed again. 

i wanted to cry. but i refused to let her see that of me right now. 

"i- i just can't- i-... please take me back to my house". 

she said shakily. 

my eyes were starting to water and it took everything i could to hold back the tears. 

my chest was heavy. 

"what about the"- "i DONT wanna see the MOVIE"! 

she yelled turning around and starting to walk. 

i was about to run head first into highway traffic. 

would y/n break up with me... to get ushjima back? 

regular POV 

after toru dropped me off at my house i went inside,

slamming the door. 

tears came down my face and i slid down the door with my back. 

why did i react like that? 

i wasn't even that mad at toru for going on my phone. i just- seeing ushjimas grandfather and then hearing that he wanted me back... it was a lot. 

i should apologize to him. 

oikawa was right- ushjima did hurt me. 

and where does he get off calling me so late. 

he just thinks because i'm emotional, that i'll come back at his every word. 

but... i do wish that i got to hear his apology. 

i wanted to hear him tell me that there was nothing wrong with me. that he still loved me. 

just so that i could reject him. 

maybe, i should call him back and tell him that it wasn't me who heard his apology. then i can hear it for myself.

————————————-

i sat on my bed, hesitant to push the call button. 

but i wanted to hear it for myself. i needed to. 

he picked up after the first ring and my heart stopped. 

"y/n i'm so glad you called me back". 

i took a deep gulp. 

"ushjima the first time you called, toru picked up the phone while i was sleeping, he told me about it and i would like to hear what you said for myself". 

my voice was shaky. 

"are you serious". he said monotonely. 

"yes it wasn't me". i stated. 

i could hear his breath through the phone. 

"we should meet somewhere to talk". he said. 

my head was pounding and my heart wouldn't stop beating quickly. 

"i'm actually close, can i come over"? i heard his voice say. 

i wanted to lock myself in a box so no one could see me. 

"its not a great idea for you to come to my house, especially alone". i said. i needed to have a strong will. 

"i have tendou with me". he said. 

i smiled at hearing satoris name. 

"okay then". i said. 

"i'll be over in 15". he said so casually. 

it made my stomach tingle, this was like before. when he would just come over to my house and we would.... we would do all sorts of things. 

"ok". i said as flatly as i could hanging up. 

UGH. 

i went to slick my hair into a high ponytail 

and put on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. 

i wanted to look unattractive and comfortable. 

finally the doorbell rang and i answered it with a blank face. tendou stepped in first and ushjima behind him. 

my heart was dancing around. 

"hi satori". i smiled. 

he smiled back and opened his arms. 

i walked up and hugged him tightly. 

ushjima walked behind me and when i turned around my head bumped into his chest. 

"sorry". i whispered rubbing my head. 

he opened his arms and hugged me

without warning. 

"ushjima". i said trying to get him off. 

he put his hands on my lower back and pushed my body onto his. i blushed. 

"i do still love you". he said. 

the blush spread quicker. 

i slipped out from under his hold. 

"you can't just touch me whenever you want anymore". i said. 

now he blushed. 

"can we go talk in your room"? he asked. 

his eyes were still bright like they'd always been. 

"i don't know". i said. 

"come on". he said poking me in the stomach. 

i wanted to cry. 

"don't do things we used to do before you broke my heart! let's go!". 

i screamed grabbing his arm and dragging him up to my room. 

satori took a seat on the couch. 

i released ushjimas arm and sat down on my bed. 

"can i- sit down"? he asked. 

he looked nervous and it was so hard for me to be mean to him. 

"whatever". i said. 

he sat down next to me. our thighs touching. 

"too close". i said. he scooted over. 

"i'm really sorry y/n". he said looking into my eyes. 

"why did you cheat on me, i thought i gave you all of me, you took my virginity, you saw me cry, you know my fears and weaknesses". i said with a stiff voice. 

he looked down. "lynn was always a friend of mine.. i stopped seeing her when i met you... when i saw her at the camp, i couldn't resist myself when she called my name, when she lifted her skirt and asked me to um- well i was weak at the moment". 

"and you met her at the under 19 training camp"? i asked. "a few years ago". he nodded. 

"and this time when you saw her you didn't think to tell her you had a girlfriend"? i asked. 

"i didn't bring it up, and when she came to my house i realized she still liked me in that way... and before i brought you up, she had already been on top of me". 

"that's not an excuse"! i screamed. 

"i know". he said. 

"i really loved you ushjima, i never thought you would do something like that to me". 

"i was gonna tell you, but when i finally saw you again i was so happy i couldn't ruin the time". 

"finding out the way i did- ruined the time". i said. 

"lynn was just some slut". he said trying to put his hand on my thigh. 

"stop"! i screamed standing up. 

"ushjima what are you doing to her"!? satori screamed busting open the door. 

"relax it's not like i'd take her by force". ushjima said. i furrowed my brows and looked at him. 

"lynn isn't a slut, she's an amazing person who helped me out of my depression because of you, she would have never been with you if you had told her the truth". i said. 

"i'm sorry"! he screamed. 

"are you really"!? i screamed back. 

"i'm going back downstairs". satori said not wanting to be in this mess. 

oikawas POV 

there was no way i'd let y/n stay mad at me for this long. as i pulled into her driveway i saw another car parked there. 

was it one of her friends? they were probably talking about how bad of a boyfriend i was. 

i walked up to the door and knocked. 

tendou satori opened the door and my stomach dropped. what the hell was he doing here? 

then my eyes widened. did he... come here with ushjima? 

"they're arguing upstairs". he said to me. 

i furrowed my brows and pushed the door open. 

walking up the stairs and stopping at the closed door where i heard screaming. 

"stop talking about him"! y/n screamed. 

i put my ear to the door. 

"you would rather be with oikawa then with me"?! 

"he's better than you, he loves me for real"! 

"he isn't as good as me, stop lying to yourself"! 

"toru is everything i need and more, don't talk about my boyfriend"! 

y/n was standing up for me. 

"y/n he's not right for you"! 

"YES HE IS, GET OUT! GET OUT"! 

i heard grunting and it sounded like y/n was losing it. 

i swung the door open. 

i was beyond furious. 

my blood was boiling. 

y/n was on top of ushjima hitting him in the face and pulling his hair. 

"GET OFF OF ME"! he screamed flipping y/n and pushing her to the wall. 

"y/n"! i screamed. 

that's it. 

all this extra practice was for one thing, for my dignity back. 

that day he talked down on me and punched me in the stomach, was the day i decided to kick his ass. 

i walked up to him. 

"WHAT"?! he yelled at me. 

i grabbed his collar and pushed him into the wall with a blank face. and before he could react i punched him in the jaw, he slid down the wall and went unconscious. 

"y/n are you ok"? i asked softly turning to her. 

she was holding her head. 

"my head hurts". she said. 

with tears flowing down her face. 

i walked up to her and climbed on her bed. wrapping her in my arms and stroking her hair. 

satori came in the room with wide eyes. 

"damn it"! he screamed. 

"i told him this wasn't a good idea". 

satori went up to ushjima and pulled on his arm. "get up dumbass"! ushjima opened his eyes and slowly stood up. 

he didn't look back. he didn't say goodbye to y/n. 

he just left. 

i heard the front door close and i let out a deep breath. i had my y/n here with me. 

and i finally got to punch him in the face like i've always wanted to. 

(oikawas POV )

" I'm glad you came when you did". y/n said to me my knuckles were still bloody from the punch I gave ushjima. 

"I'm glad I came when I did too" I smirked, and looked around her bedroom reminiscing the moments that we spent here together, as y/n wrapped gauze around my hand. 

"i'm sorry for freaking out on you". she whispered. 

"no worries, i should have respected your privacy". i reassured her. 

"no... i do trust you- you can go through anything of mine". she said. 

it made my face turn pink and i was lusting after her again. 

"i love you toru". she said finishing the wrap. 

"i love you too". i said softly as i watched her inspect the job she did. 

"and thank you for patching me up". i laughed. 

"always getting hurt aren't you". y/n giggled. 

————————————————————————

the next day~ 

(regular POV) 

i woke up and was a bit confused to be in my own bed. i'm so used to waking up in oikawas now. 

i had sent him home to rest last night and i decided to sleep in my own bed. 

(song: "another day"- stray kids)/ yes its k-pop 

YOU HAVE TO PUT IT ON THIS TIME. 

i got up and my head was feeling a little better. 

it made me really emotional that ushjima pushed me into the wall like that. he could have given me a concussion if he pushed harder. 

he was actually mad at me. i blushed thinking about how i hit him. i really did make an effort to stand up for toru, but i was still saved in the end. 

i went to my closet and took out some black joggers and a white hoodie. i threw on the clothes and a pair of white tennis shoes. 

i didn't feel like getting dressed nice today. 

i went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. 

all while thinking about last night. 

ushjima yelling at me, calling lynn a slut. 

i wonder if he had talked about me behind my back. 

i wonder what would have happened if toru didn't come in and break us up. 

would ushjima have hit me harder? 

i wonder. i dont think he would do that. 

but i also didn't think he'd ever cheat. 

i slicked my hair into a ponytail and put on some stud earrings. 

then i lightly dusted some blush and highlight on my face just so i didn't look totally dead. and applied mascara for my barren lashes. 

i smiled in the mirror. 

life has taken me down the most unexpected path. 

———————————————————————

i went through my morning bus ride with janae. 

giving her the details of last night and listening to her scream about how she was gonna murder ushjima. 

and when we got to first period i felt the emptiness of ushjimas seat. 

how this all started with that stupid note. 

but i'm glad it happened, and i'm glad i saw what i saw. because now i have toru and i couldn't be happier. ————————————————————————-

when i got to second period, the craziest coincidence was that me and oikawa both chose to wear black joggers and white hoodies today. 

we laughed at each other and it felt like the closest we'd ever been. 

———————————————————————

tears ran down my eyes, i looked oikawa in his as 

everyone watched us. 

i couldn't believe this was happening. 

but i was so happy, it had to be a dream. 

"and do you, accept toru oikawa to be your lawfully wedded husband, to care for him in sickness and in health, for as long as you two shall live"? the priest asked me. 

i smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"i do". i said. 

"you may now kiss the bride". the priest said as cheers were heard. 

toru brought me in and we shared a kiss, it was passionate and we couldn't stop laughing. 

"here". he said. 

my eyes went wide. i couldn't believe this idiot still had this stupid picture, and he even printed it out. 

it was me laying in the middle of his bed spread out and drooling. 

he smirked and i blushed. 

"love you". he said. 

"i love you too". i said as we held hands and walked back down the aisle. 

i saw janae crying, lynn was screaming, and takeru was playing on his phone with kenma, who now by the way had an undercut. 

iwaizumi was actually a groomsmen and he was crying. it was sweet. 

i even saw nishinoya clapping and laughing with some girl. 

i can't believe how far toru took me. 

and now we can be together forever. 


End file.
